<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Faking the truth by Epidobates (BigSoy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288442">Faking the truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSoy/pseuds/Epidobates'>Epidobates (BigSoy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Akechi Goro is Bad at Feelings, Akechi has birds, Akechi is a dumb gay, Akira is an arsonist, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Chatlogs, Cheesy, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, POV Akechi Goro, Tags Are Hard, Texting, everyone hates Shido, the boys are in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSoy/pseuds/Epidobates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker: What's the favor?</p><p>Crow: I'll get straight to the point.<br/>Crow: I need you to be my fake boyfriend. </p><p>Or, Akechi and Akira have never met in person but have been in touch over text, Akechi was okay with this, until he was forced into asking the person he knows as 'Joker' to pretend to be his boyfriend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru (mentioned), Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>658</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EDITED: 08/12/20</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was going to be a normal evening of sitting on his window ledge reading, but of course, in the true Goro Akechi luck, everything went wrong in the best way (debatable) possible.</p>
<p>It started with his father demanding that he sit and eat with him so he could obviously talk about his work, bragging about his political power. The only reason he still lived with him was that the bastard was stinking rich and the house happened to be big enough for Goro to completely ignore him. However, he couldn't completely ignore his phone considering it was one of the only escapes he had these days. Being the son of the new Prime Minister had both its pros and cons, with the pro being the money he had access to and the house he was freely living in. However, the con to this was probably the biggest obstacle he had, mainly due to the fact that his father tended to always bring him up in interviews, explaining how hard it was to raise him as a single father. That, of course, was one of the bastards many lies. </p>
<p>Goro lived with his mother for the beginning of his life, not knowing the name of his father - this was a blessing he simply didn't understand at the time. His mother ended up committing suicide before he was 10. He was later taken into many foster homes whilst he tried to dig up information about who his father was, with the intention of destroying him for leaving his mother alone. How a mere child could destroy an adult was out of the question, but Goro didn't care at the time, consumed by anger and regret of leaving his mother alone that day. However, the past is the past, and Goro couldn't change it no matter how much he wanted to. Goro found his father when he was 16, Masayoshi Shido, a politician currently running for Prime Minister, which of course he happened to become. </p>
<p>Once Goro told Shido (it was more like yelling) what happened to his mother, the bastard appeared to not care, but agreed in taking Goro in. This, of course, got Goro out of his current foster home which was the best thing that came out of this turn of events. </p>
<p>However, Goro's life quickly became part of the public as he was whisked away into the world of publicity and fame. Shido made him a deal one night after one of his many public speeches he dragged Goro to. The deal was that Shido would allow him access to part of his bank and free reign of his house as long as Goro kept up an act of a perfect princely son and was allowed to hold onto his mothers last name.</p>
<p>Goro still hated the bastard with his whole being, but the offer was too good to pass up, the fact that he had to act perfect in the public eye was something he would gladly do. It also became a key part of his plan of ruining Shido, having the public love him whilst creating a case against his father. It was perfect, he could get his revenge and live freely (well sort of freely). </p>
<p>When he was 19, he found a chatroom online which fueled his more debatable nature. This was a welcome change to the food blog he kept running to appease the public. He appeared in many threads and started some himself under the guise of 'Crow', the chatroom happened to become his favorite thing to do, however, he couldn't tell anyone this, if anyone knew the princely Akechi Goro son of the Prime Minister debated in chat rooms about the TV show 'Phoenix Ranger Featherman R' he could say goodbye to his revenge. However, it was also how he met his rival, the illustrious 'Joker'. </p>
<p>Whenever he posted Joker would always be in his comments mainly debating against his point or rarely agreeing with him. Goro didn't want to say he stalked Joker's profile, because he didn't... He just checked it every morning and night, and maybe sometimes in the afternoon if he had nothing to do. Goro also happened to comment on all of Joker's posts (including the 8-month-old ones) happy to criticize his points, this started the friendly rivalry between them. </p>
<p>Joker was Goro's first friend. It took him 2 months of their rivalry for him to send a private message and explain how interesting he found him. They quickly exchanged chat ID's and have been talking every day for the past 10 months. They agreed to go by their aliases but exchanged other information, like their ages and locations (they both lived in Tokyo, Goro knew this was fate).</p>
<p>Joker quickly became part of Goro's daily routine, in the way that he always sent Joker a 'good morning' text at 7 am which Joker wouldn't reply to until around 12 if he wasn't at school. Joker always sent him a 'good night' text, all of them at different times ranging from 8 pm to 3 am, he was awake to answer some, but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy waking up to see a message from the other boy. </p>
<p>Goro would gladly say his phone was full of images of Joker's cat Mona/Morgana (the name always ranged due to how the cat was acting), according to Joker his cat was a bastard and a gentleman, there was no in-between. Goro always supplied Joker with images of food, they weren't the same as his food blog, of course, he always made sure to take several pictures of what he was eating or drinking, his food blog got the nicer image while Joker got Goro's favorite. His food blog had photos that showed not just the food but the establishment itself, this was part of Shido's idea once he found out about the blog, saying it would help his image by promoting small businesses. Goro's favorite thing to take a photo of would be coffee, he's never found his favorite but whenever he sends Joker a photo of the coffee he currently has, Goro is quickly spammed by Joker bragging how amazing his coffee is, calling himself a 'coffee master' and the promise of making him some if they ever meet. Goro would love to meet Joker, not just for the idea of trying his coffee or his adorable cat, but to know the boy who makes him smile every day, although he wouldn't tell Joker that.</p>
<p>The only thing stopping him is that Joker may not like the real Goro Akechi. The Goro that lusts for revenge, the Goro that misses his mother, the Goro that hides behind his princely exterior. Joker always reassures him, usually with the spiel of 'If I'm still talking to you after you tell me what a "fucking donkey" I am in my comments, then I'm sure meeting you would be fine'. Goro knows this, he really does, but he can't tell if it's the disbelief or denial or the fact that his first friend may hate him just by looking at him but he refuses to meet.</p>
<p>His dinner with Shido goes as well as any of them do, mainly in the way that it didn't, Goro was a fucking idiot. While Shido was talking about something to do with publicity, he decided to check a message from Joker he didn't open yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[19:41] Joker:</strong> Hey I'm ready for our rematch at 8ball pool, are you? :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Akechi are you even listening to me, this is impor- oh... Who's the lucky girl?"</p>
<p>He could feel the smirk Shido had on his face and lifted his head to see his eyes.</p>
<p>"I have no idea what you're talking about, I was simply checking an ema-"</p>
<p>"No, I know that smile. Tell me, who's the girlfriend" His smile elongated.</p>
<p>How dare the bastard even assume to know anything about him, the nerve.</p>
<p>"My boyfriend was just aski-" Shitshitshitshitshit there’s no way</p>
<p>"Ah, so this is why whenever I introduce you to a nice girl you always excuse yourself" Shido's smirk dropped to a more serious expression.</p>
<p>"I think you misunderstand, I simply said the wro-"</p>
<p>"I want to meet this boy, having you both seen together will do wonders for my campaign, showing that I'm supportive of the many different communities the kids have these days." No way. There was no way the bastard was making this about him, he was able to tune out most of his spiel. Shido continued."-nyway, I want you to invite this boy over, I want to introduce myself officially to him before you even think about going public."</p>
<p>It was too late. there was no way Goro could get out of this now, Shido already saw the potential in this, even if there was a chance he could get out of it, the bastard would still probably set him up with others with the chance of positive publicity boosting his own agenda. Goro couldn't even get a word in, mainly due to his shock but also due to the </p>
<p>bastard still talking.</p>
<p>"You have 3 days, I'll have no time after that. Have him be here by 2 pm so you can show him around the house, I'm assuming you haven't already... This was an interesting dinner. Don't let me down Akechi"</p>
<p>With that, he left, Goro stared down at his half-eaten meal for way longer than necessary and left to his room. There was no way he could get out of this, he had to suck it up and message Joker and ask him for the biggest favor. He turned on his phone knowing he left the Chat open. He was met with 2 missed messages. Goro began to type knowing this could ruin his only friendship. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[20:21] Joker:</strong> is the great Crow afraid I'll win this time? i want to show u how good ive gotten :)))</p>
<p><strong>[20:30] Joker:</strong> am i interrupting ur scheduled reading time?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[20:46] Crow:</strong> I may need a favor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[20:48] Joker:</strong> oh? want me to share the sick tricks i learned to beat u?? </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[20:48] Crow:</strong> Maybe another day</p>
<p><strong>[20:49] Crow:</strong> How about letting me try the coffee you're ‘oh so good’ at making?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[20:50] Joker:</strong> wait, are you asking what i think u are??????!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[20:51] Crow:</strong> It depends on what you think I'm asking, but yes if I've guessed correctly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[20:51] Joker:</strong> CROWWWWW</p>
<p><strong>[20:52] Joker:</strong> IS THIS ONE OF UR REALLY BAD JOKES AGAIN</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[20:52] Crow:</strong> I assure you nothing about this situation is a joke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[20:55] Joker:</strong> Okay, ill try to take this seriously, itll be hard tho</p>
<p>       <strong>     Joker:</strong> Whats the favor????</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[20:56] Crow:</strong> I'll get straight to the point.</p>
<p>             <strong>Crow:</strong> I need you to be my fake boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Today will not be goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a lot of texting.<br/>EDITED: 08/12/20</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Joker is typing…</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro's eyes didn't leave the screen the entire time the message blinked for, he did blink a few times, but only because his eyes started to itch, and Joker was taking way too long to type his answer out. Maybe this was a bad idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[21:17] Joker:</strong> Oh Crow, I take back what I said before about your jokes being bad, this may be the best one yet. You may even have to take my name! Anyway, I can send you the recipe for the coffee if you want me to, although you'll have to keep it a secret!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was bad. Maybe he made Joker mad? Joker never uses that much punctuation. Shit. They've had arguments before, mainly over Featherman characters, but Goro was never this nervous or on edge talking to him. Okay, okay deep breaths.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[21:19] Crow:</strong> I wasn't joking, I got myself into a situation I can't get out of, which a boyfriend is necessary for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[21:19] Joker:</strong> A situation? Spill!!! Are you okay?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[21:20] Crow:</strong> I believe so, this was incredibly stupid of me. I apologize for wasting your time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was fun, having a friend for once. However, all things must come to an end. It has to be one of Goro's favorite experiences, he'll never find anyone like Joker again. He'll miss the 'good night' texts, the games of 8ball pool, the debates, and the cute pictures of Morgana. He spared a parting glance to his phone, a last goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[21:20] Joker:</strong> CROW</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            <strong>Joker:</strong> COME BACK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[21:21] Joker:</strong> I NEVER SAID I WOULDNT DO IT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>            Joker:</strong> PLEASE </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>            Joker:</strong> CAN YOU JUST EXPLAIN THE SITUATION I WANT TO HELP</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He may have underestimated Joker, the only harm will be to his pride, which was already fleeting by the beginning of the conversation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[21:24] Crow:</strong> I apologize, I was merely distracted</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[21:24] Joker:</strong> Oh thank god</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[21:25] Joker</strong>: please tell me what's going on</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[21:27] Crow</strong>: Fine. Just let me type it out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[21:27] Joker</strong>: No promises ;)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[21:30] Joker</strong>: I do have a few hours free to wait.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That bastard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Crow is typing…</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well here goes, maybe Joker will hear him out? He begins to type.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strike><strong>[21:32]</strong> Crow: I was an idiot.</strike> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, try again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <span><strong>[21:35] Crow</strong>: You were distracting me, you're very good at that.</span>
  </strike>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, too honest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[21:42] Crow:</strong> I was having dinner with my father, whilst he was talking I was about to reply to your messages, however, my father caught me and asked if you were my girlfriend. It caught me off guard and said my boyfriend was messaging me. He then started going on about how this would do good for his public image, and now he wants this 'boyfriend' to come to dinner in the next 3 days. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Good enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[21:45] Joker</strong>: I see 0.0</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>            Joker</strong>: and you want me to do this????</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[21:47] Crow</strong>: I have no one else to ask, and considering it was your message which caused this situation, I would have to say you are responsible for this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait no, he's supposed to be nice, the message came across way too aggressive. He quickly deleted it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[21:48] Crow</strong>: If you want to, of course, I'm not forcing you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[<strong>21:49] Joker:</strong> I'll do it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro was in no way convincing there would be no way Joker would just agree. Although he might as well take Jokers help, since there's no other way out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[21:53] Crow:</strong> Thank you, would it be strange if I would ask why you agree so easily?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[21:55] Joker:</strong> I finally get to meet you don't I?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard a gasp which he could only place as his own. He really owed Joker for this one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[21:57] Joker</strong>: I mean... I have been harassing you over this for the past 6 months now????</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[21:58] Crow:</strong> That is correct, I guess we finally get to meet then?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:01] Joker</strong>: It just so happens that I'm free for the next week :)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:02] Joker</strong>: I could come over tomorrow if that's good with you?? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was amazing. Goro felt every emotion pass over him at once, he ended up feeling incredibly happy. Joker, he would meet him tomorrow, it's like a dream come true. He quickly pinched his arm, just to make sure. He got back to typing his next message, this time faster than before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:04] Crow</strong>: I can send you my address now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[22:05] Crow sent an attachment.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:07] Joker:</strong> UR ONLY HALF AN HOUR BY TTRAIN!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>            Joker</strong>: we could've seen each other before!!!!!!!!!!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was definitely not true; Goro only left the house when it was absolutely necessary in hopes to avoid the public. What counted as absolutely necessary was, the bike rides he took almost every morning, usually hunting down an empty cafe he could have breakfast in. This was usually where he would gather images for his food blog, he always tried to order everything off the menu, maybe this was due to his competitive nature of wanting to say he's done everything or the idea of shutting Shido up when Goro's asked what he's doing lately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only other time he went out would be for work. Goro did indeed have a job and he quite enjoys it. His job as a detective was given to him by Shido, the idea of having his princely son save the day was too much for him when thinking about his reputation. However, Goro did have a natural talent for catching criminals, considering Goro is only 20 he doesn't work full time, but always is available to assist other officers or detectives. This was one of two things Goro could thank Shido for, his job and the blessing to keep his mothers name. It wasn't really a blessing, but Goro wanted to keep it out of respect, it was one of the only things that still tied him to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started to type a new message, a sincere smile blooming on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:12] Crow:</strong> It must have been fate, putting us so close together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was way too sappy, but he already hit send.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:13] Joker</strong>: I agree :)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:14] Joker</strong>: on the topic of fate, isnt it great how we will finally meet on our year anniversary? ^_^</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was true, tomorrow would be the 9th of June, the day they both tumbled into a food debate. That damn food debate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:17] Crow:</strong> That is true, I guess we should go somewhere nice tomorrow then, to celebrate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:19] Joker:</strong> Who knew talking about 'delicious pancakes' would summon such a stubborn crow? ^_^</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The damn pancake debate, It started when he saw Joker's comment about pancakes being on his top 10 most useless foods list. Goro knew he had to do something to defend one of his most treasured food items (mainly due to the amount of times he shared them with his mother), so in a sleepy haze at 3 am he wrote one of the longest documents in his life. He woke up to several comments of '<em>Go pancake boy go!'</em>, however, it was Joker's comment that interested him:<em> 'Pancakes are now on my top 20 most useless foods list, thanks for explaining the entire history of pancakes. Do you take requests for other food items?'</em>. Goro never wanted to talk about it again, no matter how endearing it was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:27] Crow</strong>: I thought we agreed never to speak of this ever again?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:30] Joker:</strong> Sorry Pancake boy</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was too much, he had to change the subject.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:31] Crow:</strong> You better bring me this ‘oh so amazing’ coffee tomorrow, or I will be incredibly disappointed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:32] Joker</strong>: Of course your majesty, would you like anything else?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:33] Crow</strong>: Well you did say I could have the recipe before…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:35] Joker</strong>: A magician never reveals his secrets</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:37] Crow</strong>: I thought you were a barista? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro grabbed the book he had put down before dinner and began to read while waiting for Joker to answer. The other boy claimed his cat made him go to bed early, which Goro didn't believe until Joker sent him pictures of his cat pulling probably the most disgruntled face in the world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[23:34] Joker</strong>: Why cant I be both? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[23:35] Joker</strong>: Anyway, do you know any good hotels (preferably cheap) that I could stay in for the week??? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro put his book down and grabbed his phone. He could take the gamble of asking him to stay at his home and he was a pretty good gambler.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[23:37] Crow</strong>: You could stay with me? I live with my father and the house is huge, so there's loads of spare bedrooms, I'm sure you can stay in one. That is if you want to. It wouldn't be an issue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[23:39] Joker</strong>: I would be glad to, where are we meeting tomorrow, and what time?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>[23:42] Crow sent an attachment</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[23:43] Crow:</strong> It's one of my favorite cafes in the area, mainly because it's usually quiet, but it also has really nice food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[23:44] Crow:</strong> And how about 11am? It's before the rush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[23:49] Joker</strong>: That's perfect :) Ill make sure to sneak you some of my coffee in</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[23:50] Joker</strong>: Oh! but how will I know who you are?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[23:52] Crow</strong>: I have shoulder-length brown hair and I'll be wearing a tan coat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[23:54] Joker</strong>: Is it strange that I was expecting you to look like a crow?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[23:56] Crow</strong>: Funny.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[00:01] Joker</strong>: Doesn't matter</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[00:02] Joker</strong>: At least I can kinda visualize you now :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[00:04] Crow</strong>: Well you can enjoy doing that for the next few hours, considering it is terribly late now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced towards the top of the screen, it was already past midnight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[00:05] Joker:</strong> Happy Anniversary Crow :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[00:05] Crow:</strong> Happy Anniversary Joker :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[00:06] Joker</strong>: WOAH </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          <strong>  Joker:</strong> THATS LIKE THE SECOND EMOJI YOUVE EVER USED</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[00:07] Crow</strong>: Don't get too attached </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[00:07] Joker</strong>: It's way too late to say that</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[00:08] Crow</strong>: What do you mean by that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[00:10] Joker</strong>: Good night Crow, I'll see you later :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[00:11] Crow</strong>: Good night Joker, see you later, 11pm don't forget!!! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro switched his phone off, and for once lay with a smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today. He would meet Joker today.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The fated meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EDITED: 08/12/20</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goro awoke to a loud beeping coming from his phone and slowly reached his hand out to grab it from his shelf. 7:30. <em>Perfect</em>. He sat up in bed and quickly opened his messenger app.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[07:31]Crow:</strong> Good Morning Joker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn't expecting a message back, so he left his phone on his bed as he stood up and made his way to the bathroom. He washed his face with care and moved to grab his foundation. Goro wanted to look his best, after all, this was the first time he was meeting his <strike>boyfriend</strike>. Fake boyfriend that is. He ran to his closet and picked out his usual trousers, black and white striped tie, and his white shirt. Once he was ready, he left downstairs to go feed his birds. </p>
<p>Goro did indeed have pet birds,which wasn't that surprising considering his username, although only two of them counted as pets, Robin Hood, Loki, and Hereward. He picked up both Robin and Loki from a pet store, they already had their names when he met them. Robin Hood was a Meyers Parrot and Loki was an African Grey Parrot. He purchased them after he moved into Shido's house, with every intention of getting a loud bird to annoy the man, however, the two birds ended up flying right to him as he was inspecting the large cage. They've been with him ever since. They were quickly given their own room and a large cage, Shido made sure the room was on the complete other side of the house, mainly so he never had to see them. </p>
<p>Hereward wasn't his pet, instead, Hereward was actually a crow he's been trying to train for the past year. They met not long after Robin and Loki moved in, the crow, finding Goro's bike interesting and perching on it. Goro started leaving the crow food after that and they quickly became allies.</p>
<p>The crow stayed with him after that, perching on his bike in the morning or watching him from outside a window if Goro didn't already feed him. Goro named the bird Hereward after that, in which the crow strangely responded to by landing on his head. It was very strange. Gorp would never understand how natural he was at befriending birds, but he considered it one of his many talents.</p>
<p>He let both Loki and Robin out of their large cage allowing them free access to the room. Goro believed the house already came furnished when Shido bought it, considering he gave Goro the room so easily. The room was usually where Goro spent a majority of his time, it had three full bookshelves (he was currently still reading through the second one), a long sofa and two armchairs, along with a flatscreen tv on the wall. Goro made sure to supply each bird with their necessary nutrients before leaving the room to gather a handful of berries to give Herward. </p>
<p>After feeding Hereward, Goro ran to get his phone and an apple before he went for a quick bike ride to pass the time before he met Joker. While grabbing his phone Goro saw he had a message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[09:15] Joker:</strong> Good morning! I cant wait for 11 :)))</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[09:28] Crow</strong>: Neither can I. Message me when you're on your way?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[09:30] Joker:</strong> Of course, Im just packing a few pairs of clothes now</p>
<p><strong>[09:31] Joker</strong>: Do I need anything fancy?? </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[09:32] Crow</strong>: Maybe just a nice shirt and blazer if you have one?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[09:33] Joker</strong>: Going to take me anywhere fancy?? ;)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt his face grow warmer as he typed the next message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[09:33] Crow</strong>: It depends on how nice your coffee is</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[09:35] Joker</strong>: Im expecting the finest champagne for our second date.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Second date? Does that mean today is a date? For an ace detective, Goro knew he was being an idiot. He quickly gathered his thoughts and bit into the apple he left on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[09:37] Crow</strong>: It's a deal then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[09:38] Joker:</strong> ;)</p>
<p><strong>[09:40] Joker:</strong> Okay I actually have to pack now, I'll text you on the train.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goro left his room phone and apple in hand and went to his bike for a quick cycle to clear his head.</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was 10:30 when Goro got home, putting his bike away and making sure both Robin and Loki were in their cage, he went to his closet and pulled out his tan coat and slipped out the door. It wasn't Summer yet so he could still get away with wearing the winter coat he grew fond of, besides, he told Joker he would be wearing it, it was too late to back out now. </p>
<p>He arrived at the cafe at 10:50, Goro took a seat with his back to the door, so when Joker arrived he could see both his hair and coat and be able to distinguish Goro from the other people in the shop. There were only 5 people in the cafe currently, two being workers, another two being an old couple sitting a few spaces away, and the last person hunched over a laptop. Goro took his phone out to find a message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[10:53] Joker</strong>: Hey!! The train is close to ur stop, ill be there soon!! :))</p>
<p><strong>[10:54] Joker</strong>: u will probably able to tell who I am straight away cause I have a suitcase with me!!</p>
<p><strong>[10:55] Joker</strong>: I cant wait to meet you Crow </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn't stop his smile from growing or the red tint he knew was on his cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[10:55] Crow</strong>: I got us both a table already.</p>
<p><strong>[10:57] Crow</strong>: I'm looking forward to meeting you, Joker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A waitress came over to his table and he explained how he was waiting for another before ordering. She left after that telling him to wave her over when they would be ready to order. He glanced down to his phone, with a suppressed smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>[10:58] Joker</strong>: I'll be there soon!! I just got off the train!! :)))</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Breathe Goro breathe, it will be okay. Besides this is Joker, his rival. <em>No. His friend.</em> Goro turned off his phone and steadied his breathing, a smile becoming natural on his face as he imagined his life with Joker present.</p>
<p>Goro imagined them both holding hands on a beach, watching the sunset. He imagined Joker's arms around him as they relaxed together on a Ferris wheel. He imagined them sitting on a hill together with fireworks in the background as their faces grew closer toget-</p>
<p>The bell above the door rang as he heard soft steps under the sound of wheels on the floor enter the cafe. There was a moment of silence before he heard another breath hitch, as steps came towards him.</p>
<p>"Crow?" The man he assumed Joker said.</p>
<p>His voice was like how he imagined an angel to sound. The deep baritone irradiated warmth and care in which Goro wanted to suffocate himself with. The voice he could never hear yet yearned for was finally his, he wanted to savor this moment before he made a complete fool of himself. All he had to do was be polite, like some of the interviews he had, or when he was interviewing a witness to a crime. Goro took a deep breath and couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth.</p>
<p>"I hope you remembered my coffee."</p>
<p><em>Shit no.</em> He was supposed to be polite. Now he's really ruine- The deep laugh of an angel filled his ears as the man he assumed was Joker took a seat in front of him. He met Joker's eyes and couldn't help but drown in their deep grey. If the voice wasn't enough proof, this was. The deep steel of the boy's eyes met his, and Goro melted in the compassion and mischief emitted by Joker's eyes. Thank all the God's, Goro would have died on the spot if Joker wasn't wearing his glasses. His gaze traveled over the boy across from him, the unruly black hair, which reminded him of a bird's nest to the light pink of his cheeks to the soft but reassuring smile Joker had after containing his sweet laughter. He felt Joker's eyes travel over him and knew his face grew warmer. Meeting Joker's eyes again he opened his mouth. </p>
<p>"I apologize that was incredibly rude of me... It's nice to meet you, Joker" </p>
<p>Joker's smile grew, and he held out his hand.</p>
<p>"Akira Kurusu" </p>
<p>He met Jok- Kurusu-kun's hand in the middle.</p>
<p>"Goro Akechi"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes I did make Robin Hood and Loki birds.<br/>All your comments and kudos are appreciated!<br/>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The perfect coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EDITED: 08/12/20</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Their hands fit together perfectly in the middle of the table, Goro couldn't stop the smile on his face, unable to tell if it was there out of politeness or relief. Their waitress finally came over after what seemed like hours, they both quickly let go of each other, and Goro returned his hands to where they were resting on his lap. She asks for their order while giving what seemed to be a flirty smile to Goro. Goro of course responded with a line that rivaled which of a romantic comedy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll have what he's having." <em>What the fuck. No, why would he say that?! Why couldn't he just order his usual?</em> His eyes left the waitresses and returned to his lap. He could feel Kurusu's eyes on him as a mischievous smile grew on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you happen to have avocado toast?" Kurursu said with a smile that matched the devils. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>What an asshole.</em> Goro hated avocado toast almost as much as he hated Shido. He even ranted about it online once (not on his food blog of course), Kurusu couldn't have found it could he? Maybe Goro underestimated how dedicated Kurusu was to the name Joker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The waitress nodded with the promise to return with their two servings. Goro met Kurusu's eyes. He was thankful for the red tint finally leaving his cheeks and decided to keep the annoyed look on his face. He went to open his mouth and tell Kurusu to forget it before he was interrupted by him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Before you say anything, I want you to know I wasn't actually expecting them to have it! I just thought it would be funny to order food you've ranted about before, it was supposed to be a way to break the ice!" Goro didn't notice, but Kurusu's smile was gone the minute the waitress walked away. He couldn't help but find Kurusu endearing in the most annoying way possible. The scowl slipped from Goro's face as Kurusu spoke. "I-I have something to make it up to you! Lemme just find it... God I hope it's still warm." Kurusu reached into the bag he was carrying on his shoulder when he walked in, now slipping it onto the seat next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>Could it be? Joker's legendary coffee?</em> Kurusu pulled out the silver thermos from his bag and slid it across the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Am I correct in guessing this is the 'Oh so great' coffee you've promised me for the past year?" Goro couldn't hide the smirk reaching its way onto his face again as he reached for the thermos and opened it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let me introduce you to Joker's fabled coffee! Only available from one store in the universe!" Kurusu had the largest grin on his face, as his arms seemed to move on their own, highlighting Kurusu's joy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro took his first sip and immediately felt himself relax. It was... It was perfect. <em>Shit</em>. Goro hesitated on setting the thermos down. "Sooooo, how was it Akechi-Kun?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strike>Delicious</strike>, <strike>heavenly</strike>, <strike>perfect</strike>, <strike>enticing</strike>, <strike>amazing</strike>. "It's... delightful. Thank you Kurusu-Kun." The thermos was back to his lips the second he finished his sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Akira." Their eyes met. "Please call me Akira, no one calls me Kurusu. Besides, we've been talking for the past year, I think we're past pleasantries at this point." Goro was once again drowning in Kuru- Akira's eyes until he was interrupted by the sound of a cough and two plates being put in front of them. Ah yes, the avocado toast. The waitress swiftly left, as Goro let out a sigh, his smile more dulled at the sight of the food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Only if you call me Goro in return." They both reached for their food, silent while eating, enjoying each other's company. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they finished eating, and Goro halfway through his coffee, he was about to explain his situation to Akira. But he was quickly interrupted by his companion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, you actually look vaguely familiar..." Oh how he was dreading this conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh well that actually becau-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! I remember! I saw you in my dreams last night." <em>What the fuck?</em> "I-I'm sorry... Was that too much? I guess I'm just kinda nervous, it's not every day you meet someone for the first time after you've been talking for a year.... Happy anniversary! Again? I already said that this morning... I wasn't lying, you do look familiar." Akira really did seem nervous, he was fiddling with his fringe while talking, whilst trying not to meet Goro's eyes. It seemed like Akira rambled quite a lot when he was nervous. Well, time to get the biggest hindrance out of the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Happy anniversary, again. I'm not surprised you recognize me, most people do. You see I'm somewhat famous, mainly due to my relations."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your father? You mentioned him yesterday." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were clearly glossing over the real reason they decided to meet. Goro decided to bring it up after explaining who his father is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Masayoshi Shido, he's the Prime Minister of Japan."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"PRIME MINISTER?!?!" Akira rose from his seat in shock, the table wobbled. Thankfully Akira's outburst didn't garner much attention, as the only other person in the cafe was the man hunched over his laptop if he heard Akira's shout he obviously didn't show it, the two workers must have been in the kitchen area; too far away to hear. Goro reached across to Akira and pulled him down by his sleeve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please don't shout" Goro hadn't let go of Akira's sleeve yet, squeezing it as their arms lay across the table. "Don't make such a big deal with it. I don't want to be associated with the man." Akira was clearly still in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You mean I've been talking with the Prime Minister's son for the past year!?" Thankfully this time he spoke in a more panicked whisper, which sounded ridiculous in his deep voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, technically he was only elected last December, so you've been talking to the Prime Ministers son for the past 6-ish months." Goro couldn't stop the grin growing on his face, he loved correcting people, even if it wasn't worth it. He glanced from Akira's panicked expression to his own hand still clutched onto the boy's sleeve, then back to his steel eyes. "So, will you do it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do what Goro?" He quickly sat up straight, surprised to hear someone say his name for once. He felt his own face grow warmer and his arm that was holding onto Akira tense. He didn't even register the difference Akira's voice took, from the panicked whisper to the calming deep tone it took.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A-Akira, will you be my fake boyfriend?" He tried clearing his throat to hide his dumb stutter, thankfully he would forget it. The cafe was silent for the remaining few seconds, the sound of plates moving against each other and the sound of the keyboard becoming almost nothing as Goro suffocated himself in Akria's presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course Goro." They both had matching smiles and red-tinted cheeks, as Akira's hand unpeeled Goro's hand from his arm and placed their hands into each other once again. "I'm still expecting my fancy champagne though."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Consider it done." He squeezed Akira's hand with the same determination he felt when given a case for work. Their hands ended up looking like an extremely strange handshake, but it worked in a weird way.  "Let's leave your stuff at my house and then I can show you around." Akira stood up swinging his bag over his shoulder, and once again and held the handle of his suitcase. Goro stood next to him holding onto the thermos, ready to lead him out the door. Akira slipped his hand into Goro's.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm looking forward to it."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wish I could write longer chapters, I just see a nice place to end it and that's that.<br/>I promise longer chapters will be coming :)<br/>Thank you for the comments and kudos!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Akira the not so silent protag, he talks a lot more in this.</p>
<p>EDITED: 08/12/20</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They eventually made it to a more suburban area just outside the city, with each house looking larger and blander than the last. With their shoulders touching as they walked they finally arrived. Goro leads Akira to the doorway, where he finally lets go of Akira’s hand to find his keys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So this is where the Prime Minister of Japan lives? To be honest, I thought it would look more like a castle." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The house itself definitely made an impression, it was definitely one of the largest in the area, considering the inside was enough for Goro to avoid Shido (a minor victory, but a victory nonetheless). The building itself was quite bleak to look at, with its tones of black, white, and grey. However, it did certainly leave an impression, anyone could tell that; it was up for review online. Several people exclaiming how the house made them feel insignificant like it was telling them to kneel before it and beg for forgiveness. To Goro, the house was just a building he happened to spend a majority of his time. The only thing Goro liked about the house was that some of the rooms were specifically his; his bedroom, the spare living room, an entire bathroom, and several supply closets or empty rooms Shido had no use for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Most people expect it to look like one, even though there are images and reviews for it online. You'll be able to stay in one of the spare rooms, it's right next to mine, so there's no way Shido will know you're here yet." One of his few saving graces, if Shido needed him for anything he would either text or call him, god help him if he didn't pick up the phone, the bastard wasn't above leaving over 20 missed calls. The door unlocked and they both made their way inside, Goro took off his shoes leaving them in the doorway, along with his coat. He had no intention of leaving again, they both decided against going out again, settling on watching movies until Shido came back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro leads Akira to the spare room where he would be staying for the next week. Before he knew it Akira ran past him and landed directly onto the bed letting out a loud groan. It was almost like he never slept on a real mattress before. Strange. Goro decided to let Akira enjoy the bed for a second, he felt the urge to join him on the bed but instead decided against it dragging in the suitcase and placing it against the armchair in the corner. Akira rolled over onto his back, his arms quickly coming up to check he didn't break his glasses. Akira turned to look at him and had the most <strike>beautiful</strike> <strike>sweet</strike> dumb smile on his face, Goro had never seen anyone look at him with that much joy on their face, it even rivaled the early memories of his mother before her smiles grew weaker. He couldn't help his own smile mimic Akira's own. The moment was broken when Akira decided it was time to take off his own shoes and his blazer, suddenly remembering their idea for a movie night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have no idea what kind of movies you have, but I'm feeling like a dumb movie with some action, it'll be a fun way to end the day." Goro had to stop his laughter at that and checked his phone, it was 15:04, how many movies were Akira thinking would last them until the end of the day? Goro's smile grew as he thought of the perfect answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you feel about the prequels? We do have enough time after all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No way, I should've known... You're a star wars nerd aren't you? I bet you have a lightsaber." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira's smooth voice dissolved into giggles by the time he finished speaking. <em>How rude</em>. But so very right, Goro couldn't help himself from latching onto a franchise full of so much escapism and potential. But Akira was wrong about one thing, Goro didn't have 'a lightsaber', he had three: a blue one and read one because they were classic and he just had to, he had no other explanation for buying the purple one other than he couldn't stop thinking about it after seeing the movie. He was planning on buying a green one next, after that he was definitely buying a Darth Maul lightsaber, who wouldn't want one of those? He kept them in one of the supply rooms he kept as his own. Goro decided this would be his little secret, Akira didn't have to know how much of Shido's money Goro spent on lightsabers, neither did Shido, it was slightly embarrassing considering he was a 20-year-old detective spending his father's money on merchandise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He decided to stop thinking about it and lead Akira towards his own living room. He was about to open the door when he remembered about his birds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Strange question, but are you afraid of birds by any chance?" <em>Please say no</em>, he didn't want to choose between his friend and his birds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? No. Do you have pet birds? Is there a crow in your living room?" Akira looked like a child about to meet Santa for the first time, which was strange considering it was just Goro owning birds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The crow isn't in this room, however, the two in here are parrots." He could tell but the look on Akira's face that he wanted to teach them to swear, but that's the first thing Goro did. However, Loki was the only one who actually repeated them, Robin Hood usually made whistle noises but Goro got him to say 'fuck' once, he considers it one of his greatest achievements, considering Robin's breed barely spoke at all compared to Loki who happened to scream swears whenever he wanted attention. "I know what you're thinking, yes I taught them how to swear, the grey one, Loki does it a lot more than the other, Robin Hood." Goro decided to open the door before he heard Akira make jokes about the names, yes he knew his birds had strange names, but who hasn't had a pet that doesn't have a strange name. Once he shut the door Akira ran straight towards the cage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now I'm glad I didn't bring Morgana, he likes chasing birds, that little bastard." Goro had to stifle his own laugh, it was as entertaining as it was over text to have Akira curse his own cat. "I didn't leave him on his own before you make any assumptions, my sister is currently babysitting him while I'm not there." Akira hadn't told him anything personal yet, but Goro couldn't stop himself from wanting to know more about the boy beyond his calm façade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have a sister? You haven't really spoken about yourself yet... I find you very interesting Akira. Can you tell me more?" Akira tore his gaze away from the birds and instead met his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's not my real sister, of course, she's my boss' kid... I just realized how strange that sounds, okay let me explain." They bother took a seat on the sofa, the tv not even turned on yet. Akira wrung his hands and began to explain. "I actually haven't lived with my actual family since I was 16, there was an altercation I was involved in. I was out on probation for a year in a city an hour away from the town I used to live in, I stayed with a friend of my parents who agreed to take me in, he's my boss now. The cafe I work in has an attic upstairs which I used as my room for a few years. I quickly made quite a few friends there, one even from another school, I also met Morgana who I found strolling around, he quickly started following me around, so I kinda adopted him, I made him officially my pet after my probation ended. When my probation was coming to an end Sojiro, he's my boss, offered me a job at Leblanc, and to keep the room in the attic until I wanted to move out, I obviously accepted. I couldn't just go home to where I was still considered a criminal, especially when I had an actual family in Shibuya. I worked quite a few part-time jobs while in high school, mainly a flower shop and beef bowl shop. I had enough to rent an apartment with my friend Yusuke, he lived in his highschool dorms and my other friends still live with their families or live with friends, so it worked out. It's been like that for the past few years, I actually help run Leblanc now and I sometimes help out my other friend Haru, who opened her own cafe. It's funny how things turn out... Sorry, I just rambled quite a bit huh?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro was stunned, he never expected Akira to tell him that much. He just continued to smile politely. "Oh right! Futaba, I helped her become social again, she suffered loss before I met her and never got out of blaming herself. I helped her open up again, we have a sorta sibling bond, she's also a whiz kid at hacking. When she found out I was talking to someone I met online she instantly went to track your IP address, I had to beg her not to. You would probably get along with her, she has tons of Featherman merch. Anyway, she's looking after Morgana for me, unless she gave him to Ann. Oh, I told you how Morgana had a crush on one of my friends right? Well it's Ann, but Ann has a girlfriend, Shiho, they make the cutest couple honestly, I'm so jealo-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"FUCK" There was complete silence as both of them turned around to look at the birdcage. <em>Loki.</em> Akira was trying to stifle his laughter while looking between the bird and Goro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I told you I taught them." He couldn't stop the smug smile on his face as he stared into Akira's eyes, savoring the joy he felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can we let them out? I've never been this close to birds before." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure, but they may believe your hair is an actual nest, they've been eyeing it the entire time you've been here." Akira quickly ran both hands through his hair trying to tame it to the best of his abilities, but to no avail. Goro went up to the cage, with Akira following behind, and opened the door. They took a few steps back, allowing the birds to fly out. Both the birds immediately flew onto Goro's shoulders, which they normally did whenever he let them out without setting their food out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I touch them or is that something I shouldn't do?" Akira moved closer to Goro, they hadn't really stood face to face yet, now confirming that Goro was just a little bit taller than Akira. He smirked looking slightly down at him, whilst Akira was looking between both the birds on his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can try and pet Robin, he's way less aggressive than Loki, just try not to scare them. .. Although I don't think you could do that, even if you were trying." Akira's hand reached towards Goro's right side, where Robin was and softly petted the bird's head. After a few pets, Robin finally gave in and rubbed his head against Akira's hand. Goro couldn't stop looking at Akira's face as his expression changed from concentration, in which his lips were pressed firmly together and his eyes narrowed, changed into absolute joy. It was then Goro realized they were both breathing the same air, and his face grew warmer. Goro let Akira enjoy himself before interrupting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shall we put the movie on?" They both made their way back to the sofa while Goro set up 'The Phantom Menace' after Akira insisted they had to watch all the movies from the beginning if they were going to watch Star Wars. Goro decided to let Akira's comment about being on probation slip for now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were halfway through 'Revenge of the Sith' when Goro's alarm alerting him of Shido returning home went off, Goro has Shido's schedule memorized by now. He walked over to the birdcage giving both his birds their food before closing the cage once again, the birds started flying around during the first film, using up all their energy, Goro made sure they were both in their cage by the end of the first film. Whilst he was sorting out his birds, Akira turned on the lights again and they both looked at the mess they made on the table. Goro raided the kitchen halfway into 'Attack of the Clones' unable to watch Anakin flirt with Padme. They may not have had a full meal, but now the kitchen was a lot emptier. Having already told Akira how Shido couldn't know he was here until the dinner he arranged, they both gathered up all the rubbish, throwing it into the nearest bin they could find and they ran upstairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay so I have to stay in my room until Shido leaves in the morning right? Just in case there's a chance he comes upstairs?" Goro quickly nodded as they ran into what would be Akira's room for the week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. Well, I'm sure you can wonder a little, but I wouldn't recommend it. The bathroom is the door across from us, it's mine so Shido definitely won't go in there. If you need anything just message me, I'll most likely be up before you anyway." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll try and be quiet while unpacking, thanks again for letting me stay while I'm here, I really appreciate it." They both smiled at each other while Goro turned to walk to his room, but he was stopped by Akira's hand slipping into his again. "Happy Anniversary Crow, I hope we can do it again sometime." His own smile grew with Akira's as he squeezed the boy's hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure we can do it again next year... Happy Anniversary Joker." They let go and he left with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't long, maybe an hour or so before he got a message on his phone. He should change their chat names, Akira probably already did on his end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:28] Joker</strong>: ive never been on a bed this comfy before</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:29] Crow</strong>: I take it you've unpacked then?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:29] Akira</strong>: yeah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:30] Akira:</strong> I got sent some pictures of Mona by Ann!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Akira sent an image</strong>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a picture of the cat lying on his back, his eyes in slits and tongue out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:32] Goro</strong>: She's definitely better at taking photos than you are.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:32] Akira:</strong> Hey &gt;:^(</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:33] Akira</strong>: even seeing a pic of Mona made me shiver, he would be mad im still awake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:33] Goro</strong>: Its 10 pm</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:34] Akira:</strong> yeah I know :p</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>            Akira:</strong> Goodnight Goro :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:35] Goro:</strong> Goodnight Akira :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro never noticed it before but the walls must be quite thin, as he heard a very loud gasp from the wall next to his and was able to make out the word emoji. He turned off his phone and shut his eyes, excited for tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro was awoken by his alarm at 7 am, he decided to get up and do his morning routine, this time wearing his blue sweater vest over his long-sleeved shirt. He was considering sending Akira a message but he didn't want to wake him, knowing Akira would text him when he woke up anyway. He went downstairs to get himself an apple before his bike ride. Goro was surprised to see Shido at the kitchen table, eating his own breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Leaving already Akechi?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just the usual bike ride." He grabbed his apple and made his way to the door to grab his shoes and coat, but stopped at the next thing Shido said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Make sure your little boyfriend is ready for tomorrow, I already have a meal planned. You're both expected at 3pm. Any later and I'll be incredibly disappointed." Goro made his leave but still heard Shido on the way out. "Don't disappoint me Akechi."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he knew it he had already cycled up a hill, leaving his bike on a railing, he looked over the city. His phone went off, expecting it to be a call from Shido. He debated throwing it over the edge, but he pressed the answer button as soon as he saw it was Akira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning sleeping beauty." <em>Why did he say that?</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh Goro, don't tell me you're a morning person? I went looking for you, but I'm pretty sure the Prime Minister is downstairs... Wow never thought I would say that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You went looking for me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm currently in your bedroom. Don't worry I'm not gonna look through your things. Your armchair is very comfy. Hey, where are you anyway?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just went out for a ride on my bike, I'll be back soon. Thanks for not going through my things."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh? You have a bike?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes? I've had it for a while now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't expect you to have a motorbike honestly... But now I can totally see it." <em>Wait, what?</em> "You better take me on a ride, my friend Makoto has a motorbike, but she only takes her girlfriend on rides. I mentioned Haru before right?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"M-Makoto Niijima?"<em> It can't be her right?</em> There's no way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah! Oh, do you know her? She's a police officer." <em>Of course</em>, it had to be that Makoto. She expected to become the commissioner someday, but the girl was still a pushover to others most of the time. It was hard to watch but he had to admit, the girl had guts, he wouldn't tell her that though. They both had different opinions over a case once, which resulted in them becoming frenemies. He wasn't petty enough to not work with her because of their own ideals, but he would take any chance he could to one-up her, even if that meant taking Akira for the best motorcycle ride of his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You do know I work as a detective, I've met her a few times."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well if we both know Makoto there could've been a chance of us meeting each other before!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>Definitely not</em>. Goro was petty enough to avoid her at every chance he had available. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay Goro. Ride back safely! I'll be looking forward to my motorcycle ride!" Akira hung up before Goro could say anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well if buying a motorcycle meant he could one-up Makoto and make Akira happy then he would do it. Getting a driving and motorcycle license was the third thing Goro would thank Shido for. Goro quickly opened google looking for the nicest motorbike he could find. It took a few minutes but he found one that was black with blue highlights, and it was available for pick up at any time. <em>Perfect</em>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks for the late birthday present Shido." He loaded up the GPS on his phone, it was only 20 minutes away. He got back on his bike and sped off. Today will be fun.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another update? in the same day? yes.<br/>The longest chapter so far? yes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A wild ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy Goro being a dumbass<br/>EDITED: 08/12/20</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If Goro told anyone he bought a motorbike to impress someone they wouldn't believe him, he didn't even believe it himself, until he was wheeling the very thing out of the shop. He left his normal bike at a park a few minutes away and locked it to a bike rack, he would come back for it later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro hadn't ridden an actual motorbike for a year or so, he was a little rusty at it. Goro left the shop with his new motorbike and 2 helmets, he was going to take Akira out for the ride he wanted. He would prove to Akira that he was better than Makoto, he would be the best <strike>boyfriend</strike> ever. Fake boyfriend that is. After putting on his helmet he left back to his house to get Akira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Goro got back one of Shido's fancy cars was gone, he was pretty sure Akira didn't take it, so until the evening it would just be them. Perfect. While putting his new motorcycle in the garage he noticed Hereward watching him, probably suspicious of where his bike went. He narrowed his eyes at his bird and made his way into the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once walking in he heard rustling coming from the kitchen. When he walked in he saw Akira looking through some of his cupboards. Goro went to greet him but stopped in his tracks when he saw what Akira was wearing. A crop top. It was pink and had the word 'Meow' was yellow and in cursive on the front. It was absolutely hideous but suited the slightly shorter boy, who finally made eye contact with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh hey! I heard the leader of the country leave so I came to get some breakfast... I didn't expect him to eat Frosties, but who knew." Goro was still in the same position as Akira grabbed something from the side and placed it on the table in front of him. "I also made coffee! It was pretty good timing if I do say so myself... I only just finished making it a few minutes ago. Don't worry it's the good stuff, I promise." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira moved away back to his cupboards with a wink. A wink. Is he supposed to wink back? Before he even tried to respond his hands were already reaching towards the new cup of coffee. Akira sat across from him at the table, now with a bowl of Frosties, it looked to be almost overflowing with milk. It felt like hours, but Akira finally noticed Goro staring at the crop top, and he suddenly had a grin on his face Goro could only describe as sadistic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh? Do you like it? Ann got it me as a joke, it ended up being really comfy so I kept it. You know it had matching shorts? I used to wear the pair a lot, the shorts went missing like a few months ago... Hey maybe you can help me find them? Show me how much of an 'Ace Detective' you actually are." Akira's hand movements were very exaggerated while speaking, usually moving up and down and in weird patterns, however, while speaking this time his hands ran up and down his own torso. Goro found it harder to look away with each movement. He finally turned to Akira by the next question. "So... what do you think." Akira once again had the dumb smile and his eyes just dragged him into their grey pools. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit, he had to say something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"H-hot." wait fuck no what was that? Shit think. "You must be hot in this weather to wear a crop top then right?" nailed it. Goro prayed his makeup covered how red his face was. He has to change the subject. "So do you want to go on that ride you wanted later?" Perfect, this is why Goro was a genius. He took another sip of his coffee whilst Akira laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Relax, I was only teasing you about the motorbike, I know you don't have one, I saw you leave on the bike you own." With that Goro nearly spat his coffee out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>No way</em>. Goro had never felt this stupid before. Akira must have noticed Goro's sudden change in emotion. "Are you okay? Is the coffee bad? I did put more sugar in it than normal." He could fix this. <em>Maybe</em>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah no, the coffee is nice." Goro hadn't even noticed the taste too invested in his own idiocy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's where you're wrong, I do have a motorcycle, I was just... having it cleaned. I left on that bike to go collect it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll take you up on that ride then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both finished eating and drinking, and Akira went to change whilst Goro waited for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had been riding for at least half an hour, and Goro couldn't wipe the smile from his face, Akira's hands wrapped around his stomach had no right being that comfortable. He was glad Akira was happy. When Akira saw the bike his face lit up and practically jumped on once Goro was ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got back 2 hours later, after exploring all around the city (including roads Goro had never seen before) and stopping at a diner to eat. Once they were back Goro put on 'Revenge of the Sith' which they didn't finish the other night. Goro unconsciously made a list of things to do with Akira:</span>
</p>
<ol>
<li><span> Finish all the Star Wars movies (including the terrible christmas one)</span></li>
<li><span> Get him some 'fancy champagne' (take him to a fancy restaurant)</span></li>
<li><span> Take him to a theme park (there was one fairly close)</span></li>
<li><span> Kiss him  Hug him</span></li>
<li><span> Make him some food or coffee</span></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had finished 'A New Hope' by the time Shido was on his way home, rushing to clean up and get upstairs before the man arrived. Shido would want to talk to him when he got back, probably to establish ground rules for tomorrow. Akira quickly pulled him into the spare room before he went downstairs to wait for Shido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When you're done with him can you come into my room, I want to talk about something." Goro couldn't help but look shocked at what Akira said, those words were never good. Akira must have figured out what his words connoted when he quickly shook his head. "Dude no, its nothing like that, I just want to know what's going on tomorrow and how I'm supposed to act." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right, yes we haven't spoken about it yet have we? I'll be back up when I can."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"See you later alligator." Another wink. Goro sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In a while crocodile." Akira's smile almost reached his eyes when he shut the door. He headed downstairs to wait for Shido. It took two minutes for the bastard himself to walk through the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah good, you're already here. I didn't want to waste time looking for you anyway." Shido sat at the table opposite him. "Well, were you able to pull through on what I asked?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, where would you like us to meet tomorrow." Goro sat up straighter, trying to look more confident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll leave here together, I booked a restaurant. Make sure your plus one has formal clothing, I refuse to be seen with you if he isn't." That is fine with him. "There will be cameras after all." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>Shit.</em> Well at least he and Akira are discussing their plan for tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Consider it done."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good. You can go now Akechi." What a bitch, he would've left anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro walked upstairs to where Akira was, he knocked on the door and walked in. Akira was sitting at the end of the bed, staring at his phone. He went and sat on the armchair across from him after closing the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you want to back out, this is your last chance."Goro had to make sure Akira was okay with everything before they actually did anything. Akira's eyes met his as he moved his phone to the top of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm with you Goro until death do us part." His smile was wide but his eyes looked sad, their grey depths swallowing him. "So what's actually going on tomorrow? Can I act like a dick to your dad?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please do." Goro met his smile with his own. "To my knowledge, we're leaving here around 3pm together and going to a restaurant. Oh, and you're probably going to be in several articles after this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, so I may be wrong thinking this but, are you saying that I get to be a dick to your dad on camera?" God yes. "Because I definitely will, if you won't get in trouble for it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Relax Akira, he can't do anything to me, he needs me for his own publicity. If he suddenly gets rid of me, people will get suspicious and besides, I know people who won't turn a blind eye if he offers them money." Thank god for Sae Niijima. "As long as you haven't done anything to piss him off in the past we should be fine." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay... I'll carefully annoy him. I'm guessing i'll have to wear fancy clothes, right? I did pack some so you don't have to worry." He'll trust Akira on that. If Shido doesn't like what he's wearing then they can take it as an insult, making Shido look stupid, its perfect. "How are we going to act tomorrow?" What a dumb question. "Like yourself?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira laughed and looked away, before meeting his eyes again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What kind of boyfriend would you like?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro didn't understand, didn't he already answer that? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"W-Well I guess, you can act however you think is necessary, I'll follow your lead." Goro felt a rush of adrenaline thinking about everything that could happen at the restaurant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is anything out of the question?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like kissing, for instance." How Akira said that with a straight face was beyond him. Goro could already feel his face warm up. Why was he acting like a child? He's 20 for god's sake. He answered with the steadiest voice he could muster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you think we should, then it should be fine." Why couldn't he just say no? There's going to be cameras. Cameras! He would have so many interviews about it, they were already asking about </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro's personal life, this would be ten times worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The topic of conversation quickly changed after that mainly to talking about things that happened at both their workplaces and stories about their pets. It was nice. Goro didn't know how he functioned before meeting Akira. He made the decision that he never wanted to go back to how things were before knowing him, he didn't want to be alone again. He wouldn't let himself be alone again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he knew it he left the room to his own, wishing Akira goodnight &amp; getting changed into his own bed to sleep. He checked his phone just before going to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:26] Akira:</strong> I had fun today thanks</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:27] Akira:</strong> Just told my friends im going to be a celebrity by the end of tomorrow </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>            Akira:</strong> None of them believe me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:28] Akira</strong>: to be fair I did tell them the PM eats frosties for breakfast so I dont blame them</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:28] Goro:</strong> They'll believe you by tomorrow I'm sure</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:30] Goro:</strong> You know there are two sides to being a celebrity, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:30] Akira</strong>: ofc</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:31] Akira:</strong> I cant wait for the influx of insta followers and to be beaten up by ur fangirls</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:31] Goro</strong>: I wouldn't put it past them</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:32] Akira</strong>: Haha well arent you mister comedy </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:33] Goro</strong>: Is that what you're calling me now?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:34] Akira:</strong> No honey, it was a joke I promise </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:36] Akira</strong>: Its going to be fun to piss off ur dad tomorrow</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>            Akira:</strong> sorry, lightly annoy</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:37] Goro:</strong> Yes, I'm looking forward to it as well</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:39] Akira</strong>: Goodnight Goro</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:39] Goro</strong>: Goodnight Akira </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:42] Akira</strong>: &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was certainly new. What was not new was the blush of Goro's cheeks, now fully visible due to his makeup being off. It would feel wrong if he didn't send one in return.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22:44] Goro</strong>: &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard a light squeal from the other room and smiled. He put his phone down and shut his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomorrow had to be perfect.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Akira POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akira only had 2 brain cells, one for loving his friends and the other for committing arson.</p>
<p>EDITED: 08/12/20</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Akira was 16 he was sent to stay with Sojiro Sakura, a family friend, for a year while on probation. The reason for his probation was still one of the most bullshit things Akira had ever experienced, he saved someone, the woman was being pushed into a car while basically screaming for help, Akria didn't even touch the man who happened to be drunk and fell on his own ass. The man happened to be a high up politician, buying the policies silence and the victims. It was bullshit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira eventually made friends. He met Ryuji first, neither of them had an umbrella and Akira had to be early for his first day at school, they raced there and agreed to get noodles after school, where they talked about their mutual hatred for their bullshit situations. The delinquent and thug had a fast friendship from that point forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was when Morgana started following them around, mostly Akira, and then made his home in his school bag and desk. Then he spoke to Ann for the first time, after accidentally eavesdropping on her phone call, she was being used by a teacher so her friend would keep her position on the volleyball team. The teacher, Kamoshida was the very same that screwed up Ryuji's life, this was the moment Akira decided he had to do something. The three of them got together the next night, they had no real proof of what Kamoshida was doing so they did the next best thing, the set the pe faculty office on fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It may not have been the best idea but it definitely scared Kamoshida when he found a calling card outside addressed to him, they left a message on it saying they had proof and would release it if he did anything like what he was already doing again, they threatened it was only the beginning. It was a huge lie, but it made him actually think about what he was doing, maybe it was the fact that the room he worked in was burnt to a crisp, but Akira wanted to believe the man had a conscience at least, no matter how small it was at this point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ann kept Shiho attached to her hip at that point and told her what she was doing with Kamoshida was to keep her safe, Shiho admitted that she kept going for Ann and the two couldn't be happier. The police finally looked into Kamoshida properly, no one could really ignore the fact that there was something wrong anymore, a lot more students came forward over the week and Kamoshida was put in jail, there were too many statements against him for him not too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that, their group became larger, Akira trusted both Ann and Ryuji with his life, they did commit arson together after all. Shiho and a boy called Mishima, who also suffered from Kamoshida's abuse, started hanging with their trio more, becoming honorary members. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While meeting before school, the trio ran into a boy called Yusuke, who was apparently an artist their age and wanted to paint Ann. He told her to think about it and gave them tickets to an exhibition of his Sensei's work. Before they knew it they set fire to Madarame's shack. They learned the rumors about Madarame using his student's work as his own, being the cause of suicide for some of his students, they knew they had to help Yusuke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> It took a while to convince him but after several plates of curry and promised meals in the future, the boy spilled. After Yusuke explained how he had a life debt to the man, and allowed him to use his art, they needed to find proof to actually convince him. It was then they found the room of many 'Sayuri's', Yusuke quickly left Madarame's shack and into his school dorms. They made sure they had a controlled fire, which was hard considering the oil paints in the house were flammable, they managed to burn every room apart from the Sayuri room, thankfully they were still there. After the police arrived they had to check that room, Madarame was found guilty and confessed to the abuse to his students and murder of Yusuke's mother. Yusuke received the real Sayuri that still had the paint Madarame used to cover up the baby in the photo, he decided to give it to LeBlanc, which Sojiro mainly agreed to because of how sad Yusuke looked. They welcomed their new member.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that their group grew a lot larger during the next few weeks. Makoto joined as well as her girlfriend Haru. Makoto came to the group in tears, explaining how sorry she was for not doing anything with Kamoshida. She also told them how she knew they were the ones to set fire to the pe office. Makoto brought order to their group, Haru brought a calming energy to their group, she was also the last person they committed arson for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently Haru's father was selling her off to be married, she wanted them to set fire to her fiance's house so she could tell her father that it wasn't safe for her to be with him. Before they could, Akira met Futaba. He stopped at Sojiro's house to leave him some sushi he got and found the door open and lights off. She must have thought he was Sojiro and came right up to him, when she figured out he was someone else she screamed and ran away. That was, of course, the moment Sojiro found him and explained Futaba's situation, he promised to look after her and try and help her, which he did. Akira usually used Morgana to get her outside her room, eventually introducing her to everyone. They got her to open up each day, eventually ending in a beach trip, where she told them how her mother died and she caused her death. It took a few days but Futaba snapped out of it and realized her mother was nothing like how they explained in her suicide note, nothing matching up to her mother's personality. Someone was behind it and they promised to find out who.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Futaba in their group, they decided to burn down Haru's fiance's home. Futaba dug up his schedule online making sure they had enough time. Haru was smiling the entire time, knowing she would be free, she was going to tell her father she had a girlfriend as soon as he called off the engagement. A week later Haru was free, her father accepting her but he was obviously not happy about it. She proved herself to him by having him taste the tea she made, he must have been reminded of his own father at that point and was a lot nicer to her. Haru had a say in what the company was doing, improving how the employees were mistreated was the first thing she did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their group became a lot closer after that because friends that commit arson together stay together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira stayed with Sojiro after his probation until he finished high school and moved into an apartment with Yusuke. Akira started working at LeBlanc full time, on the slow days he would help Haru run her cafe, which served desserts with tea. Ryuji went to a sports college in hopes of becoming a coach, he wanted to join a professional track team, but still could run for long or his leg would ache. Ann's modeling career kicked off, she now starred in tv adverts and some music videos, she lived with Shiho, who went to the same sports college as Ryuji, she wanted to become an actual volleyball player. Makoto was a police officer, she hoped to be promoted to commissioner one day, to follow her dad's footprints. Whenever he saw her, she was always complaining about a detective she had to work with, he always tried to one-up her and was practically a celebrity, Akira was always curious about the detective, but didn't want Makoto to run him over on her cool motorbike, so he never asked. Yusuke went to an art college which wasn't that far and decided to be roommates with Akira, mainly due to the fact Akira would always model for Yusuke when Ann wasn't available. Their apartment was full of paintings of Morgana in various biblical paintings (Yusuke was currently in the middle of painting Morgana into every position of 'The Last Supper'). Futaba was attending Shujin, and would soon be graduating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira was 18 when he found an online chatroom. He never spoke about one thing, he made posts on new topics all the time, as well as joining in other people's posts. Akira never knew he would start a rivalry with his comment on pancakes not being one of his favorite foods. When he read the comment on his post explaining the history of pancakes, he knew he found something special. 'Crow' was someone who kept Akira on his toes, they always debated random topics for hours on end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Akira found out they lived in the same country, he knew they had to meet. Akira spoke to other people online but none of them measured up to Crow. When they exchanged chat ID's Akira started sharing more with Crow, mainly pictures of Morgana, but Crow explained that they shouldn't share identities. Akira had a soft spot for Crow, he would treasure the blurry picture of food the boy set him as well as the good morning messages he got every day without fail. It didn't take long for his friends to find out about Crow, Akira always ran to his phone whenever it made a noise, they would have been stupid not to realize. Futaba was the first one to ask him, she could easily find the guy's location and name, he practically begged her not to. Akira doesn't know if she did or not, but she looked extremely happy when he said that they were finally going to meet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira never knew asking for a game of 8ball pool would be the thing that got them to meet, it instantly became his favorite game. He knew after his several failed attempts at asking Crow to meet, he had to wait for Crow to ask him, and everything fell together perfectly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crow Akechi was perfect, he was beautiful. He had a certain charm Akira couldn't place. He swore he saw him on the tv before. Akira knew the moment he saw him that he would be the best fake boyfriend the boy would ever have, hopefully becoming the real thing along the way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes, Masayoshi Shido, he's the Prime Minister of Japan."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words haunted him. It was a year ago he remembered the face of the man who caused his probation. It was at one of the man's speeches, the original trio of the group was going out for ramen when they came across him shouting in the street. He couldn't forget the bald bastard since. It was extremely hard considering the man ran Japan. His hands were itching for a lighter as a plan grew in his mind. Akechi must know the man's secrets, they could work together to bring the man down, it would be perfect. He first had to convince Goro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Akira realized Shido was behind his probation, he started trying to gather dirt on the man, which was incredibly unsuccessful. Futaba started to help him as soon as he asked, all his friends were pissed at the man for ruining Akira's life. They found out after digging for a few days that Shido was behind strange incidents that were ruled as suicides, including Futaba's mother. Akira had to stop her from publishing the information straight away, they had to be careful, the man had the country in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira met Goro Akechi while they were still brainstorming how to take Shido down. It was like fate. Revenge and happiness fell into his lap at the exact same time. Goro would believe them, he had to. After all their debates showed that he was logical, the fact he was a detective was even better, they could dig up the redacted documents. Akira was not using Goro for his own benefit, he liked Goro, possibly too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira was going to tell Goro everything after the dinner with Shido (everything excluding the arson). He just hoped Goro believed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>"As long as you haven't done anything to piss him off in the past we should be fine."</em> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words shook him to the core, the fact Goro said it whilst smiling absolutely killed him. It had been 3 years and the man was drunk, there was no way the man could remember him. There were too many cases of Shido being drunk and harassing someone that he was able to dig up, there was a slim chance he would remember the one 'damned brat' he put on probation. Akira was happy he brought his glasses, he was going to test the 'Clark Kent glasses' theory, it was childish, but if superman could protect his secret identity with a pair of glasses so could Akira Kurusu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomorrow had to be perfect.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to put in an Akira POV somewhere and this seemed like the perfect place.<br/>I didn't think this story would have a plot but it's all coming together I promise.<br/>I don't know how long this fic will be, but I have a few new ones planned for when I finish, which I'm currently writing during this one.<br/>Thanks for the comments and kudos!! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The calm before the storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EDITED: 08/12/20</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was 10 am when Goro's alarm went off. He was lucky enough to be sleeping as long as he had been for the past few days. Usually, Goro would wake up at random hours in the morning and stay awake until it was bright outside, it had been nice for him to be able to sleep fully for once. Goro checked his phone after turning his alarm off. He sent a quick 'good morning' to Akira and moved to his email app, he had a notification from an hour ago. Inside were a few documents and a tagline telling him to go in the next day. It couldn't be helped, work was work. Hopefully, he could leave Akira unattended for a few hours tomorrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro made his way to the bathroom opposite his room with his clothes in hand, a pair of black trousers, his white button shirt and a red tie, he would rather be ready for the dinner sooner than later. Goro slipped on his clothes after showering and applied a generous amount of foundation. He then made his way downstairs to grab an apple for his breakfast, Shido must have already left. Goro grabbed the food for his birds and left for their room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't expecting Akira to already be standing in front of his birds, and he certainly didn't expect him to be whispering something to them. He was able to walk close enough to the other boy to not startle him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You better not have given them any coffee... Speaking of which, where's mine?" He moved one of the hands from his hip towards his mouth to hide his smile as Akira jumped to turn towards him with fear in his eyes. The boy stood up fully and met his eyes, using his hands to fan away invisible dirt on his legs. Goro was able to see that Akira wasn't dressed yet, still wearing a black sweatshirt and green joggers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning! I was wondering when you would come down." His hand started messing with his fringe while he continued speaking. "The big day today, right? I'll make you some coffee while I get changed, putting a tie on what I'm wearing now would be fine right?" He had that dumb nefarious smirk on his face again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You better actually have something formal to wear, we don't have time for any mistakes!" Goro couldn't help the slip of agitation in his tone. The fact they would be surrounded by cameras all day was enough to stress him out, but the fact he would be babysitting Akira at the same time was almost too much. Akira raised an eyebrow at the slight hardness of his voice, his smile shrinking a little. Goro sighed while taking out even portions of food for his birds and feeding them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, don't worry, I'm a pretty good actor, better than some people I know, I'll do my best! But not just to piss off your Dad, but for you as well... I can tell this is important to you and..." Akira sighed and moved closer to him. "And you're my friend Goro, even if we didn't meet until this week, I still consider you one of my very best." Goro turned around to meet his eyes, Akira's hand moved from his side and to Goro's face before he knew it. It ran down his face and he felt goosebumps all over. The moment was over before he could properly react as Akira left his spot in front of him and moved towards the door. "I'll get your coffee started." And the door shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro was once again alone with his thoughts, well as alone as he could be with two birds who could both start swearing at any moment. His body started to move again as he pulled at the gloves over his hands, he always pulled at them when he felt a loss of control. He started wearing his black gloves a few months after meeting Shido, it didn't take long until he developed a habit of wearing them every day. It became an unconscious action after a year, they started to become part of his own skin. He was at the point where without them he felt completely empty. They acted as a barrier for himself to keep his feelings inside, his anger for Shido, his lust for revenge, the loss surrounding his memories of his mother and the want for something more, for happiness, for warmth... for something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro pulled at his gloves once more before leaving the room and returning to the kitchen where he found a cup of coffee still steaming on the table, he must have lost track of time while thinking again. He took a seat in front of the coffee and brought it to his lips. Delightful. It had the right amount of cream, milk, and sugar, it was almost like Akira studied every single coffee Goro ever had and compiled the best together. Goro could see himself drinking Akira's coffee every day if he could, but the week wouldn't last forever, this was simply so his father would leave him alone, so he would stop setting him up with other people. It was ridiculous enough the number of times Goro was told he could have a lift to work and was taken to a restaurant so his father could introduce him to yet another woman around his age that didn't want to be there. Knowing Shido, he's probably hoping Akira is famous himself, or heir to a company. Goro smiled thinking about how angry Shido will get when Akira tells him he works at a coffee shop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he finished his coffee he wandered back upstairs to his room to look through the documents he was sent to get a head start on work. He sat at the desk in his room with documents open, his phone lay unlocked in his hand as he opened the unread message he had. It was a reply to his 'good morning' text, sent a few seconds after he checked his. Goro smiled as he put his phone down and turned back to his documents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was an hour or so later when Akira came into Goro's room after knocking. He was wearing a suit that almost matched Goro's, instead of a white button shirt it was black, the only color in his outfit came from the red tie around his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this fancy enough for you?" The dumb smile was still on his stupid face as he said it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You could do better... But it's better than what I expected, and I honestly wasn't expecting much." Goro's face betrayed his neutral tone as a smile twitched on his lips. Akira moved closer to look over Goro's shoulder to look at his computer screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So what are you working on? Detective things?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Confidential" Goro closed the tab he was looking at, which was full of suspects' names for a case he was assigned. "But yes, I guess you could call it 'detective things'." Akira walked towards the bookshelf in the corner of the room and trailed his hands over the many books lining the shelves. "Feel free to grab a book we have an hour until we have to go." Akira was instantly on Goro's bed with a book, of course, it happened to be 'The Prince'. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lasted 20 minutes before Akira broke the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know your dad looks like the evil guy from Alvin and the Chipmunks right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"E-excuse me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean, I saw the movie a while ago and when I saw your dad on TV I knew he looked like someone, it must've finally clicked!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You realized this while reading 'The Prince'?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well yeah, it's supposed to make you think right? Honestly, I haven't been paying it a lot of attention." Goro finally turned his chair around to face Akira, he had his glasses off and was staring at them in his hands before putting them back on. "We just gotta make sure everything goes to plan."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Everything should go well, as long as you behave yourself around the cameras, maybe don't call my father the evil guy from Alvin and the Chipmunks while on camera." They were now both sitting up across from each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What about when I'm not on camera?" Another fucking wink. "Can I call your dad Pitbull then?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You shouldn't insult Pitbull like that. My father isn't talented enough to hold a tune, let alone the whole country!" Goro tugged his glove again and sighed. "Maybe try not to initiate a conversation with him unless he speaks to you directly, trust me, I don't."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, what's our story? We need to make up something believable, so what do you have in mind?" Right, Goro hadn't actually thought of anything yet, it's a good thing he's used to improvising. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How about, you served me a coffee at a cafe last year, and I kept coming in to try it. The rest is history." Goro was used to improvising but he never said he was good at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You never told me you liked my coffee that much." Akira's hand started to pull on his fringe again, but Goro was able to see the red tint on Akira's cheeks. "It does seem believable, it should be enough to fool the old man." They went back to their own activities after that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only 20 minutes later when the alarm on Goro's phone went off alerting them both of Shido's return. Goro turned off the computer to see Akira standing at the door waiting for him. He pulled him out of his room and into the bathroom opposite the mirror, Goro quickly grabbed his hairbrush and started combing through his own hair. Akira must've got the message and straightened his own clothing, running his hands through the unruly nest of his hair. Goro pulled his blazer on after making sure they both looked perfect. Goro pulled them out of the bathroom again, Akira pulled Goros hand off of his own and ran into his room, coming out with a pair of shoes. Goro had a new habit of grabbing onto Akira and pulling him towards different places, he once again pulled the other boy down the stairs towards where Goro's shoes were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were both ready and standing in the entrance area of the house they both let out a deep breath. They only had a minute or so before Shido would be back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you ready, Joker? There's no going back after this." It came out automatically, calling him Joker, maybe it was due to the fact they were finally facing Shido together. Goro felt a hand meet his own and turned to look at Akira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Always, Crow." Goro almost lost himself in Akira's eyes, thankfully this was also the moment the door finally opened. Goro squeezed Akira's hand as they were finally facing Shido. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is the boy you've chosen then Akechi?" Shido's eyes scaled Akira up and down, Goro saw the man's eye twitch. He waited for Shido to make another complaint, however, Akira was able to open his mouth faster.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm Akira Kurusu, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Worldwide!" Akira had that dumb fucking smile on his face which was literally begging Shido to put him in prison. He had the nerve to push his glasses up in a shy way whilst continuing. "I'm a big fan of your work!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro was in hell, he could already feel Shido's cold angry glare on him. Goro wasn't religious, but at this moment he prayed that the rest of the day would be better than it was already going.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise the next chapter will be the restaurant scene! It was going to be this chapter but it's been a week since my last update so I just wanted to get a chapter out.<br/>Thank you all for the kudos and comments, I really appreciate them! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EDITED: 08/12/20</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Goro was amused, to say the least, the fact that Shido had no idea who Akira kept comparing him to was one of Goro's favorite things to watch. It didn't settle his nerves, the fact he would be a victim to his father's judgment for today was something he was not looking forward to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kurusu? your name sounds familiar." Shido's tone was cold and elegant with the way it flowed, it was enough to make anyone feel insignificant. However, Akira just pushed up his glasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A member of my family met you a few years back, I'm surprised you remember the name honestly." Akira had that dumb smile on his face like he was talking about an inside joke he shared with himself. "I expected nothing less from Mr. Worldwide."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mr. Worldwide? I would be lying if I said it doesn't suit me." Shido continued whilst making his way to the black limo that was parked at the front of the house. "We should be on our way, I have to get back to work after this." Shido's driver ran towards where Shido was standing and opened the back door for him to get in. Goro's feet moved automatically towards the car, as he moved to get it he noticed Akira's hand still in his, he squeezed it as they both got into the back seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The car ride to the restaurant was awkward, there was no denying that. The limo itself was quite spacious, with a large gap between where Shido sat across from them. Akira sat to Goro's left, still with their hands together, whilst Shido sat with his arms crossed and his signature scowl. Goro had been in Shido's limo several times, it was the man's main form of transportation and it had several secret compartments in it. It was during their departure from one of the parties Shido dragged him to, the limo was full of quite a few of Shido's associates, meaning Goro had to sit next to the man. It turned out there were hidden compartments on the sides full of beers and wine, there also was a secret compartment under Shido's seat which contained a gun, Goro found out about this on that very night when one of the man's associates threatened him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that night Goro investigated all of Shido's associates he could find, he was able to find where the gun came from (which turned out to be the Yakuza surprise surprise) and had several case files of his associates, Goro added this to his evidence against Shido which was still growing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The awkwardness in the limo grew even worse when Akira started to hum the Featherman theme, Goro could see Shido's eye twitch from behind his tinted glasses. They stayed in the same spot for a few minutes Goro assumed it was traffic before Shido spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It shouldn't be much further, apparently it has the best sushi in all of Tokyo." Goro smiled at this, he hadn't had good sushi in a while. "I want you both to listen to me when I say this, this restaurant is for the elites if any of you even think about making a fool out of yourselves don't even bother getting out of the car. I will not be shown up by either of you." Shido's eyes left his own to glare at their hands again, the car started moving again. "We're going to be on full display for the public, anything either of you does will be seen by everyone, this is your one and only warning." Shido once again turned his glare out the window. Goro was angry, well Goro was always angry, but at this point, it was obvious compared to the normal amount of anger he felt towards the man. How dare he even think of threatening them, Goro was 20, he's been in front of camera's before, he's not stupid. Akira already assured him he wouldn't do anything stupid, and Goro trusted him, well he didn't trust him fully, but he had faith in Akira, considering he was only a year younger than Goro, he couldn't be that immature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later they arrived at the restaurant, Goro could already see a few cameras at the entrance, waiting for them to step out of the car. It didn't help that the driver parked right at the front of the restaurant and ran to the door to open it for Shido. As soon as the door opened Shido was already at it with a departing glare towards Akira and himself and he left. Goro followed Shido out the door, trying to shield Akira by standing in front of him, Goro couldn't hide him for the whole evening, but it was better than nothing. Goro was surprised there wasn't a red carpet as he made his way to the front of the restaurant, Akira in hand as they waited for a member of staff to escort them to their table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't until they made it to the table that Goro realized he was still holding Akira's hand, he could already see the headlines. He let go of the other boy's hand as they all took a seat at the table. The table was circular and towards the back of the restaurant, they were still in view of some windows, in which Goro could still see a few cameras faced towards them. They didn't just come from the outside either, a few people around the restaurant were taking pictures of them, as well as the staff. It was going to be a long evening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After ordering (Goro with a platter of sushi, Akira with Sukiyaki, and Shido with Kaiseki) Goro knew they would either be stuck with small talk or silence, he knew it would be a cheap imitation of an interrogation towards both himself and Akira. Goro had already slipped into his princely persona when they entered the restaurant, it had been easier for him to do it after the first year of psyching himself up in front of a bathroom mirror before going into public. Goro was used to fake smiling, however, Akira was not, he could feel the other boys concerned stare on him after he finished talking to the waiter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So how long has this... arrangement between the two of you been going on?" Shido's voice was like a knife to the silence. Thankfully Akira was the one to swoop into the conversation as Goro was still startled from his thoughts being interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was last year at the cafe I work at, right honey?" Akira was now facing him with what Goro had to call the cutest smile yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Indeed it was, you served me the best cup of coffee I've ever had. I couldn't stop myself from coming in whenever I had spare time." Goro was absolutely certain that if he did meet Akira this way he would do exactly that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You only work at a cafe?" Shido brought them back to the present.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, two cafes but yes... That isn't a problem is it?" Akira didn't even miss a beat with his response, Goro had to admit, he was impressed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not at all." Shido's tone had a bite to it, the same tone he had when threatening his associate with a gun. Apparently, Akira wasn't done with their conversation and met Shido's glare with his own mischievous smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So... caught any chipmunks lately?" Akira's smile didn't stop growing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>What the fuck</em>. Goro's entire face fell as he looked to see Shido's reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your generation really is ruined. I assure you, it's not my job as the Prime Minister to exterminate rodents. However, if you do have a problem with such vermin I'm sure I can recommend someone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The waiter interrupted them before Shido could question Akira's laughter. They now all had glasses of the 'fancy champagne' Akira wanted and ordered for them all. With the promise of their meals shortly, the waiter left and the silence returned. Goro felt Akira kick him from under the table and turned to him to tell him to behave, instead, he was met with Akira's phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Take a look at this." Akira wasn't loud enough for Shido to hear, as soon as Goro saw what it was he understood why Akira kept his voice down. It was a picture of Ian Hawke from Alvin and the Chipmunks. Goro looked up to see Akira with a dumbass smile on his face, currently nodding towards Shido. Goro couldn't stop the chuckle that left his mouth which was quickly joined by Akira's own. He ignored the confused and annoyed stare from Shido and the noise from a few cameras going off around him, for now, it was just him and Akira, and Goro liked that.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were soon interrupted by the sounds of their plates being set in front of them, in which both their laughter died down and they finally began to eat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was over an hour later when they all finished their food and Shido paid their bill, probably to impress the cameras which happened to have grown since they entered the restaurant. Goro's hand was once again in Akira's as they followed Shido towards where the limo was parked out front. They were once again surrounded by cameras as soon as they got outside, Goro smiled at a few of them whilst making his way towards the car, but was stopped by Akira's hand pulling Goro to face him. Shido was looking at them from inside the car, obviously annoyed by the fact they hadn't gotten in yet. Akira's steel grey eyes sucked him into them once again as he was pulled closer to the other boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry in advance." Akira's tone was quiet as their faces inched closer towards each other and their lips met. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro was angry, very angry, and shocked, but he should've expected this, they discussed this, and they would definitely be discussing it again later. But, for now, Goro would enjoy it. He felt his body melt as soon as Akira's hands touched his face and began to return the boy's kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were gasps and a few cheers from the crowd of cameras around them, but Goro didn't care, if they wanted a show they certainly got one. Goro was never one to back down from a challenge, which happened to be what both him and Akira were doing, he felt Akira's hand run into his hair which he gladly returned, running his own hands into Akira's roots. Goro could feel a smile on his own lips and was overrun with the desire to go further. However, all good things must come to an end, the end this time being Goro's need to breathe. They pulled away from each other slowly, Goro was about to tell Akira never to apologize for anything like that ever again, but was interrupted by his father's cold voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey! Shows over! Akechi this is your last chance, get in the car or I'll leave you here." Goro was quickly brought back to reality and walked as fast as he could towards the door that was still open, the driver no longer standing there, Shido wasn't bluffing. He heard Akira's footsteps behind him as they both sat in the back. Goro glanced at Akira who was already busy glancing at his phone, he decided to take out his own, which was already flooded with notifications, mainly of him being tagged in several images, fuck. The ride home was going to be incredibly awkward and they hadn't even left yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira's heart and mind were going at least 500mph respectively. He couldn't stop himself, they spoke about kissing, Goro said he could if he thought it was necessary, and it was! There was just something about Goro that drew him in and he couldn't help it. Akira was more surprised about the fact that Shido didn't notice him, with any luck he could convince Goro to take the old bastard down with him. But for now, Akira wanted to enjoy his week with Goro before he had to go back home, he would maybe even try to turn their fake relationship into something more. Akira decided this was the perfect time to check his phone, it had been going crazy all evening, he had to turn it on silent after ordering his food. He was met with 99+ notifications on his Instagram, which now had 243K followers, not even comparable to the 300 he had the night before. His chat app was also blowing up, his friends must have noticed his recent growth in popularity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>☆Cult of Mona☆</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:45] Oracle</strong>: AKIRAAAAAAAAA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>            Oracle</strong>: HELLO????</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>            Oracle:</strong> UM EXCUSE ME???? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:46] Oracle</strong>: WHAT IN THE FRESH FUCK AKIRA</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:46] Queen:</strong> Language</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:47] Queen</strong>: But I agree</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>            Queen:</strong> What in the fresh fuck Akira?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:47] Skull:</strong> DUDE FOR REAL?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:48] Skull:</strong> YOU EVEN MADE MAKOTO SWEAR!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:48] Oracle</strong>: WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US U WERE SMASHING THE PMS SON!??!?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:49] Oracle:</strong> ACTUALLY NO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>            Oracle</strong>: THANKS FOR NOT TELLING US THAT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>            Oracle</strong>: BUT BROOO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:50] Oracle</strong>: SRSLY???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:50] Queen</strong>: Akechi? Really Akira?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:51] Noir</strong>: Isn't that the detective you hate at work</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:51] Queen</strong>: Hate is a strong word</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:52] Queen</strong>: But yes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>            Queen</strong>: He can be nice sometimes at least? I consider us frenemies</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:52] Panther</strong>: I THOUGHT YOU WERE JOKING WHEN YOU TOLD US THE PM HAD FROSTIES FOR BREAKFAST!!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:53] Panther</strong>: Now I need a new favorite cereal :((( </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:53] Fox</strong>: I am terribly confused...</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:54] Oracle:</strong> AKIRAAAAAAAAAAAA</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:54] Noir</strong>: Maybe you should try coco pops? I happen to like those ones!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:55] Panther</strong>: I will! Thanks Haru :)))</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:56] Fox</strong>: Doesn't Akira dislike the pm? Isn't he the reason Akira was on probation in the first place? Where did the relationship with his son come from? He definitely hasn't been 'smashing' him for long, the only things I hear from Akira's room are sobbing and loud lo-fi music.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:56] Queen</strong>: Yusuke has a point</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:57] Oracle</strong>: Yep! Akira does sob a lot, especially after streaming featherman episodes!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:57] Queen</strong>: About the first part</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:58] Oracle</strong>: That's also true</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>            Oracle:</strong> We have that folder full of evidence against the pm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>            Oracle:</strong> Not enough to put him away yet</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:59] Queen</strong>: Akira, you better not be using Akechi to get to Shido</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>             Queen</strong>: We may not enjoy each others company, but he doesn't deserve to be used like that</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:00] Oracle:</strong> Especially from the way he was looking at you in those photos Akira!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>            Oracle:</strong> Gross</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:00] Panther</strong>: Gross</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:00] Fox:</strong> Gross</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:00] Queen</strong>: Gross</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:01] Noir</strong>: Gross</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:01] Skull</strong>: I wish someone looked at me the way Akechi looks at Akira</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:02] Panther</strong>: We know</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:02] Skull</strong>: :[</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:03] Joker</strong>: Gross</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:03] Oracle</strong>: AKIRA</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:04] Joker:</strong> wassup</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:04] Oracle:</strong> AKKKKIIRRRAAAAAA</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:05] Panther</strong>: EXPLAIN URSELF RIGHT NOW!!!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:05] Joker</strong>: Ohhhhhh that right</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:06] Joker:</strong> Goro Akechi is Crow</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:06] Oracle</strong>: OHHHHH</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:06] Panther</strong>: :0000</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:06] Skull</strong>: FOREAL</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:07] Fox</strong>: Of course!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:07] Noir</strong>: Congratulations!!! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:07] Queen</strong>: No shit!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:08] Oracle</strong>: LANGUAGE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:08] Queen</strong>: There's no way the guy you've been crushing on for the past year is Akechi</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:09] Joker</strong>: Crow is The Goro Akechi</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:09] Queen</strong>: The same Akechi that I gave money to when he said he would get me a coffee, and then returned with change and a receipt and said he drank it on the way to my desk???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:10] Queen</strong>: And when I demanded he get me another he said "That's a you problem" and left???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Queen: That Akechi???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:10] Joker:</strong> Sounds like him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:10] Queen</strong>: Akira you dumbass</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:11] Queen</strong>: I'm not helping you with this, ask ur detective boyfriend</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:11] Noir</strong>: Aww Sweetie! I'll get you some coffee</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:11] Queen</strong>: I'll be home soon</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:12] Noir</strong>: It'll be waiting :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:12] Skull:</strong> Get a room!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>            Skull</strong>: but srsly dude have you seen ur insta???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:13] Skull</strong>: You have more followers than Ann, and she's a professional model!!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:13] Panther</strong>: Hey!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>            Panther</strong>: But thanx!! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:14] Oracle</strong>: Akira you have a bunch of death threats on ur comments</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:14] Joker</strong>: Wait really?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:14] Oracle</strong>: I think they're mad cause u took their Prince </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:15] Oracle</strong>: Some of them are really bad</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>            Oracle</strong>: Do you want me to filter them? it'll take me a few minutes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>            Oracle</strong>: I don't like a bunch of tweens threatening ur life</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:16] Joker:</strong> Sure, I don't really wanna see them </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:16] Fox:</strong> What are you doing about Shido?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:17] Joker</strong>: The fact that Crow was Goro was kinda perfect actually </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>            Joker:</strong> I'm gonna try and convince him to take down Shido with me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:17] Oracle</strong>: Goro?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:17] Skull</strong>: First name basis???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:18] Oracle</strong>: Owo</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:18] Panther</strong>: 0.o</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:18] Joker</strong>: Guys</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:18] Panther</strong>: Sorry!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:19] Panther</strong>: It's just the fact that Crow who sends you blurry photos of food is Akechi who Makoto always complains about</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:19] Joker</strong>: Yeah, once it clicked I was surprised as well</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>            Joker:</strong> But he's really sweet </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:20] Joker</strong>: He took me on a motorbike ride!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:20] Queen</strong>: No way</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:21] Queen:</strong> Since when did Akechi have a motorbike?????</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:21] Skull</strong>: When you both have a race please invite me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:21] Queen</strong>: A RACE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:22] Queen</strong>: I'm going to challenge him to race when he next comes in</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>            Queen:</strong> He won't even be able to say no, ill make sure everyone hears me challenge him!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:22] Fox</strong>: I would be delighted to paint this, I can already feel the rush of emotions the sight of such a race would bring me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:23] Noir</strong>: Hear that Akira!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>            Noir:</strong> My girlfriend vs ur boyfriend!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>            Noir</strong>: Loser has to buy the other a couple tickets to Destinyland!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:24] Joker</strong>: That's expensive!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:24] Noir</strong>: That's not my problem!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:25] Joker</strong>: UR ON</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:25] Noir</strong>: &gt;:)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira exited out of the group chat after no one else responded. He glanced back at Goro, who was currently looking at his own phone and decides to send him a message.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:26] Akira</strong>: Hey</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard the phone buzz next to him and met the red wine eyes of the older boy, who glanced back at his phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:26] Goro &lt;3</strong>: Hey yourself</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:27] Akira</strong>: Sorry about before</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:27] Goro &lt;3:</strong> I thought you already apologized in advance?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:27] Akira:</strong> Yeah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:28] Akira</strong>: I don't know what happened, I think I was just overwhelmed with the cameras</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:28] Goro &lt;3:</strong> Don't worry about it, it happens to the best of us</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:28] Akira:</strong> Even you?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:28] Goro &lt;3</strong>: I think we were both a little overwhelmed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:29] Goro &lt;3</strong>: I apologize for any of my fans </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>            Goro &lt;3</strong>: They get very possessive over me for some reason</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:29] Akira</strong>: Don't worry about it, I already have a friend filtering out the death threats on my insta</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:30] Goro &lt;3</strong>: Death threats???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:30] Akira</strong>: It happens to the best of us?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:30] Goro &lt;3</strong>: Don't use my own words against me!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:31] Goro &lt;3</strong>: I'm sorry I didn't know they would find out who you are that fast</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:31] Akira</strong>: It would've happened eventually</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>             Akira:</strong> It wasn't bad though was it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:32] Goro &lt;3</strong>: What?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:32] Akira:</strong> What happened out there</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:32] Goro &lt;3</strong>: I suppose it wasn't </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:33] Akira</strong>: I'm glad</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:33] Akira</strong>: I'm sorry for making Mr clean over there go sicko mode</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>Goro &lt;3 is typing...</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:34] Goro &lt;3</strong>: I'm just going to pretend I didn't read that </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:34] Akira</strong>: ;))</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:35] Goro &lt;3</strong>: :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira was interrupted from typing another message by the Prime Minister himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, both of you get out. You're both adults, you can handle the media yourselves, just don't drag me into anything." Akira turned to look at Goro who was already undoing his seatbelt, he hadn't even noticed the car stopping. Akira released his own seatbelt and got out of the car, he waited for Goro to get out and followed him to the front door. The car sped off as soon as Goro shut the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"At least I got my fancy champagne."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As soon as we go inside you're going to make me a coffee."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hoo boy it happened<br/>I now have a twitter specifically for p5: @epidobates<br/>Thanks for all the comments and Kudos!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chatlogs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akechi reminisces over old chatlogs after his evening</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Flashbacks through text?<br/>Flashbacks through text.</p>
<p>EDITED: 08/12/20</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span><strong>[12:54] Crow</strong>: Your latest post sparked my interest. It's rather intriguing to hear such a strong view towards vigilante justice, especially considering it's the opposite of my own beliefs on the topic. Taking the law into one's own hands is not justice, regardless of one's intention, vigilantism is still illegal. However, I do agree with some of the points you made, mainly the fact that when faced with an unfavorable situation one may take it upon themselves to serve justice. This, of course, should be left to the police, it is their job after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[12:55] Joker</strong>: Vigilantes do more than the cops.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[12:57] Crow:</strong> You made that point extremely clear in your post, you referred to a few 'real-life' vigilante acts. You referred to the Tokyo arson cases that happened a few years ago, however, the cops never came to an agreement on if they were either vigilante acts or regular cases of arson - mainly because they brought light to criminal acts of the 'victims' who were later found guilty. Considering the fact you brought these up you must live around the same city the arsons took place, or you're extremely good at finding old case files like this one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[12:58] Joker</strong>: Oh Crow, you really spoil me with how long your messages are.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[13:00] Crow:</strong> Joker, I explicitly asked you if our discussions could continue over direct messages, mainly due to the fact the only posts we started making were in reply to each other, you replied "I'd love to" so don't even act like you were surprised by this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[13:01] Joker:</strong> I sincerely apologize, your highness </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[13:03] Crow:</strong> I'll accept your apology, but only if you continue to entertain me with more discussions. I've enjoyed the past few we've had, even if your opinion is complete trash.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[13:03] Joker:</strong> Got it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[13:04] Joker:</strong> I'm not trash?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[13:04] Crow</strong>: You have yet to prove that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:24] Joker</strong>: I'm revoking your right to calling me a nerd</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:27] Crow:</strong> On what terms?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:28] Joker</strong>: You wrote a whole fan-theory on why Featherman Silver survived</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:28] Crow</strong>: What's your point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:29] Joker</strong>: It was 5 pages long</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:29] Crow:</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:29] Joker</strong>: How did you type nothing?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:30] Crow</strong>: It's one of my many talents</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:30] Joker</strong>: Please don't type another paragraph about how good you are at everything</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:32] Crow:</strong> You really think so low of me that I would write another paragraph? I was just going to copy and paste the last one. But considering you said please I'll let you off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:32] Joker:</strong> Seriously?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:32] Crow</strong>: No.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Crow is typing...</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:37] Joker</strong>: Okay, please I'm begging you, Crow I'll never call you a nerd again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:38] Crow:</strong> So that's all it takes for you to give up?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:38] Joker</strong>: For now</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:39] Crow</strong>: So we'll continue this squabble later?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:39] Joker</strong>: Squabble? Really?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:40] Crow</strong>: Shut up</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:40] Joker</strong>: Hey, you had the choice whether you should type it or not</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:40] Crow:</strong> Ugh</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:41] Joker</strong>: So moving on... How do you feel about red and silver?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16:41] Crow:</strong> How do I feel about Red and Silver? What don't I feel about Red and Silver?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[19:38] Joker:</strong> You will never guess what Morgana did today</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[19:43] Crow</strong>: Do tell</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[19:44] Joker</strong>: You know how I carry him around in my bag while I'm out of my house?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[19:45] Crow</strong>: I still have no idea how you've gotten away with doing that</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[19:45] Joker:</strong> Honestly neither do I</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[19:46] Joker</strong>: Anyway, he jumped out while I was doing some shopping</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[19:46] Crow</strong>: Did you find him? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[19:46] Joker:</strong> Eventually! It took an hour at least!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[19:47] Joker</strong>: I found him in an expensive sushi restaurant, someone must've opened the door and he snuck in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[19:47] Crow:</strong> Your cat has good taste</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[19:48] Joker:</strong> He really does considering he got into the kitchen and ate a few plates of fatty tuna!!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[19:49] Joker</strong>: I had to pay for it as well :(</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[19:49] Crow</strong>: It serves you right for carrying your cat with you everywhere</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[19:50] Joker:</strong> I don't have a choice! He just jumps in before I leave!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[19:50] Crow:</strong> Oh really? Just like he tells you to go to sleep at 8pm?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[19:51] Joker</strong>: Exactly!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[19:51] Crow:</strong> You really earn your namesake sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[19:51] Joker:</strong> I'm not joking!! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[19:52] Joker:</strong> Hold on I'll get proof!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Joker sent [m0rg.mp4]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[19:54] Crow:</strong> Morg?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[19:54] Joker</strong>: I hate him, he can be called by his full name when he lets me decide my own bedtime</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[19:55] Crow:</strong> Does he always meow that much?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[19:55] Joker:</strong> It's constant</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[19:56] Crow:</strong> How do you put up with it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[19:56] Joker</strong>: Haha funny joke</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[19:56] Crow:</strong> ah.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[19:57] Joker</strong>: I couldn't give up Mona, no matter what, he's the most annoying thing I currently know but he's worth it, sort of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[19:57] Crow</strong>: hm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[19:57] Joker</strong>:?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[19:58] Crow</strong>: Continue to send me pictures of Morgana, I enjoy them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[19:58] Joker</strong>: Got it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[14:56] Joker</strong>: Hey wanna play 8ball pool?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[14:59] Crow</strong>: You wish to lose to me once more?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[15:00] Joker</strong>: Come on, I'm not that bad!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[15:00] Crow:</strong> 14 - 1</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[15:01] Joker:</strong> At least I've won one!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[15:01] Crow:</strong> You know full well my phone ran out of battery, I even sent you of a screenshot of it at 7% </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[15:02] Joker</strong>: Fine, but only because you have proof</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[15:02] Crow</strong>: Shall we begin?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[15:03] Joker:</strong> I won't go down easy</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[05:17] Crow</strong>: Good Morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[09:47] Joker</strong>: Good morning? why in the hell were you up at 5 am??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[10:03] Crow:</strong> It's called a job</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[10:05] Joker:</strong> I can feel the sour mood from over here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:03] Crow</strong>: How do you feel about Jazz?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:07] Joker</strong>: Do you like jazz?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:09] Crow</strong>: Yes, I consider Jazz to be one of my favorites in the musical genre, yes. However, I was the one to ask you the question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:10] Joker:</strong> I do find jazz to be very relaxing, we have it playing in the cafe I work at quite a lot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:12] Crow:</strong> Really? That sounds very enjoyable. I spend quite a lot of time at a Jazz Jin, the drinks are refreshing as well as the relaxing atmosphere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:12] Joker:</strong> I've never been to a Jazz place before, you might want to show me sometime?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:13] Crow:</strong> Joker, you know my opinion on this, must you really ask again?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:13] Joker</strong>: I know, I know, you don't want to meet up, "It's not you, it's me" right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:14] Crow</strong>: You know I didn't mean it that way</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:14] Joker:</strong> I know</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:17] Crow:</strong> I would indeed be overjoyed to meet you in person, however, I'm still quite nervous about you finding out who I really am. Not that I'm a criminal or anything, I just would prefer you judge me on here instead of how I appear in public.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:20] Joker</strong>: Well, on here you sound like an arrogant asshole, and I still want to meet you. So I assure you when we meet in person, yes when not if, I won't judge you based on anything but what we've discussed for the past 9(?) months.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:22] Crow</strong>: (Yes, it's nearly 10 months now) I appreciate what you've said really I do. I just don't want you to have expectations of me because of any rumors you may have heard about me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:24] Joker</strong>: Oh I know quite a lot about how rumors can affect you. And expectations? Am I supposed to know who you are? Are you a celebrity????</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:25] Crow:</strong> Maybe, maybe not, who knows?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:25] Joker</strong>: I cant wait to meet you one day</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:26] Crow</strong>: Not happening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:26] Joker</strong>: "Fate has its ways." - Crow</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[17:27] Crow</strong>: Ugh</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[12:48] Joker</strong>: I'm really bored</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[12:51] Crow</strong>: I don't seem to remember asking</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[12:52] Joker</strong>: Wowww look whos all sulky today</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[12:52] Crow</strong>: Don't call me that</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[12:53] Joker</strong>: Fine, stop brooding then</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[12:53] Crow</strong>: Ugh, I'll take that over 'sulky' </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[12:54] Joker</strong>: Anyway what's up?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[12:55] Crow</strong>: I've been working on this case all morning, it's very strenuous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[12:55] Joker:</strong> Why not take a break?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[12:55] Crow:</strong> I can't I'm needed or more people will be murdered </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[12:56] Joker:</strong> Murdered?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[12:56 Crow</strong>: How do I delete a message?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[12:57] Joker</strong>: Are you a cop or smth??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[12:58] Crow:</strong> I can't go back now can I? I'm a detective </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[12:58] Joker</strong>: ya know that makes a lot of sense</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[12:58] Crow:</strong> How so?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[12:59] Joker:</strong> You have a weird obsession with the word justice, which makes a lot more sense now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[12:59] Crow</strong>: I do not</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[12:59] Joker:</strong> Yes you do</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[12:59] Crow</strong>: I don't </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[12:59] Joker</strong>: You don't </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[13:00] Crow</strong>: Reverse psychology doesn't work over text idiot</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[13:00] Joker</strong>: Damn </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[13:01] Joker</strong>: Anyway, humor me...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[13:01] Crow</strong>: What is it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[13:03] Joker</strong>: If I was a criminal (which I'm not) what would you say?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[13:03] Crow:</strong> Stupid question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[13:04] Joker</strong>: I'm glad to see our friendship holds even over criminal acts</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[13:04] Crow:</strong> I would obviously say "You're under arrest."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[13:05] Crow:</strong> Oh, my apologies</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[13:05] Joker</strong>: :(</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[13:06] Crow:</strong> I wasn't aware there was an incorrect answer </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[13:06] Joker</strong>: Don't worry it was hypothetical </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[13:06] Crow</strong>: No hard feelings then, but friendship?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[13:07] Joker</strong>: Yeah? I mean it's been 11 months now, of course, we're friends</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[13:07] Crow:</strong> I'm glad</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[13:07] Joker</strong>: Don't tell me you didn't think we were</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[13:07] Crow</strong>: No of course not, I consider you one of my closest friends actually.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[13:08] Joker</strong>: Aww Crow, you're making me blush!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[13:08] Crow</strong>: Shut up</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[13:09] Joker</strong>: I'm one of your closest friends and I only just found out about what your career choice is!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[13:09] Crow:</strong> Shut up, I'm warning you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[13:10] Joker</strong>: But Crow, we don't even know each other's real names yet!! Aren't we moving a bit too fast?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[13:10] Crow:</strong> Blocked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[13:10] Joker:</strong> Please don't, it's taken this long to confirm we're friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[19:41] Joker</strong>: Hey I'm ready for our rematch at 8ball pool, are you? :)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[20:21] Joker</strong>: is the great Crow afraid I'll win this time? i want to show u how good ive gotten :)))</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[20:30] Joker</strong>: am i interrupting ur scheduled reading time?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[20:46] Crow</strong>: I may need a favor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[20:48] Joker:</strong> oh? want me to share the sick tricks i learned to beat u?? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[20:48] Crow:</strong> Maybe another day</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[20:49] Crow</strong>: How about letting me try the coffee you're ‘oh so good’ at making?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[20:50] Joker</strong>: wait, are you asking what i think u are??????!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[20:51] Crow</strong>: It depends on what you think I'm asking, but yes if I've guessed correctly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[20:51] Joker</strong>: CROWWWWW</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[20:52] Joker</strong>: IS THIS ONE OF UR REALLY BAD JOKES AGAIN</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[20:52] Crow</strong>: I assure you nothing about this situation is a joke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[20:55] Joker</strong>: Okay, ill try to take this seriously, itll be hard tho</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>            Joker:</strong> Whats the favor????</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[20:56] Crow</strong>: I'll get straight to the point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>            Crow:</strong> I need you to be my fake boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey! your coffee's ready! It's made with love and milk!" Akira's voice grew louder as he stepped towards the table Goro had been sitting at even since they both returned from their horrendous meeting with Shido. He turned off his messaging app and looked up to see Akira with two cups of coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, I need it." Goro grabbed at the coffee as soon as it was set in front of him, whilst Akira sat on the chair next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So... That went-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Terrible, absolutely terrible." Goro rubbed at his eyes while waiting for the coffee to cool a bit, while Akira cradled his own coffee in his hands. "But it wasn't all bad." They sat in silence for a few minutes, both gently sipping at their coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Does baldness run in the family?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut the fuck up Akira"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A new chapter?? Yes!<br/>I can now say I'm sticking to weekly uploads (hopefully)<br/>You can follow my twitter here: https://twitter.com/epidobates</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Coffe cups</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EDITED: 08/12/20</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Goro’s coffee finally cooled and he took even sips while trying to ignore Akira’s dumb comment, he thought about it before which lead to his now expensive collection of hair products, he wouldn’t take any chances. It wasn't long before Akira started up another conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wasn't expecting us to be trending so quickly, it's kinda scary actually."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, the media always needs something, doesn't it." In truth, Goro was also surprised by how fast the media was able to catch on, he had to put his phone on mute from all the notifications, his job be damned. "I didn't know they would find you so quickly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't know you had a weird Fanclub, it won't be long until they know my address." Akira let out a weird sigh and sipped at his coffee, like what he just said didn't even phase him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't even think of that... Again, I'm sorry about them, I truly don't understand their strange obsession with me. I got a love confession from one of them once."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh? And did the charming Goro Akechi accept?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't even have a chance to let her down nicely before one of my father's bodyguards pushed her away." Goro smiled at the memory, he didn't feel bad for the girl, she saw others get pushed away from them and should've known what was coming. It was then Goro realized what Akira said. "You think I'm charming?" As soon as the words left his mouth he saw Akira's back straighten up, which was strange considering his bad posture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"W-Well, I mean there was that weird act you were doing at the restaurant. Oh and the freaky smile."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My smile isn't freaky!" Goro was actually shocked, he had been practicing his 'media smile' for the past few years now, and it was perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The smile you were doing out there was incredibly freaky, it was like a robot trying to be a human!... You aren't a robot are you?" Akira's voice grew quieter at the end, but Goro could still hear the bite in his words, he couldn't help but scoff, which of course made him miss the next thing Akira said: "Your normal smile's much better." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, so you're insulting me now? Have you not seen your own hair? It looks like a rat nest and a tumbleweed, I would find it hard to believe that you ever brushed it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, at least I don't use hair straighteners every morning!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's no shame in enjoying indulging oneself... How do you even know I use them every morning?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They're still warm by the time I use the bathroom. Don't tell me you forgot we share a bathroom?" The harsh undertone had finally left Akira's voice as he looked at Goro with a perplexed expression. Goro pulled at his glove and was silent for a few seconds so his voice would be steady.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not particularly used to sharing with anyone really, I'm not used to allowing anyone into my room, or even my office at work. It's strange having someone around for once... but, it's only for a week so I shouldn't get used to it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right... a week." Akira's voice felt empty for the first time that night as the room finally drifted into silence. The only noise came from the buzz of the machines in the kitchen and a clock in the hallway. Goro picked up the cup of coffee which he abandoned on the desk whilst in his discussion with Akira, it definitely wasn't warm anymore. The silence continued until he finished swallowing the now lukewarm drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your smirk is nice." Akira's voice felt as though it surrounded him even though it was just louder than a murmur. "Compared to your weird smiles it is, it never fails to make me smile when I see it either. You should do it more, it suits you... probably not near any cameras though, I'm pretty sure your fans would be unstoppable if they saw it." Goro's hands were shaking at this point, which they only tended to do when he was struggling to solve a case or when Shido would do something repulsive (which happened to be a lot). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira stood up with his own cup in hand and moved to grab the one from Goro's right hand which only had a small amount of coffee remaining. Once pulling the cup away he made his way to the sink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought you were left-handed." Akira pulled his head back to look at Goro while placing the cups in the water. That came as a shock to Goro, no one ever really noticed when he swapped the different hands he was using, he did it quite often mainly when he was stressed or had too much energy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm impressed you noticed. I am indeed left-handed." Goro said as Akira moved back towards the table but didn't sit down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want any more coffee before I go to bed?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're going to bed already? And no, but thanks for the offer."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, meeting with your father exhausted me, I can only do two things a day, remember? Anyway, what's the plan for tomorrow?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"About that, I have work tomorrow. Although, we can do something when I get back?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you know any fun places we can go to during the evening?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Leave it to me, I won't disappoint." Goro met Akira's smile with his own smirk, knowing the other boy liked it. Akira patted the back of the chair he was leaning on and made his way to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good night Goro" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good night Akira" Akira went to leave but stopped when Goro spoke again. "Your hair isn't so bad." Akira smiled and walked out the door and upstairs, Goro followed minutes after. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was 7 am when Goro got up, he had to be at work around 8. Some would say that he's being generous with time, however, they didn't realize how much care Goro put into his appearance every morning. He decided to skip on his morning shower because of his time crunch but continued with his normal routine. By 7:45 he fed his birds (including Hereward who was inspecting his new motorbike), had eaten his own apple, and decided he would take his motorbike to work since it was quicker. He sent a 'Good morning' text to Akira on his way out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro made it to work just before 8 am. He made his way to the crappy coffee machine as soon as he arrived. Goro was growing used to having Akira's coffee every morning, which was a terrible habit considering he would be gone in another 3 days and even if he wanted some then he would have to take a 30-minute train to wherever Akira was to demand another cup. Any other coffee Goro had tried (which was way too many to count) paled in comparison to Akira's, and he had no idea why. He tried to ask Akira a few times what the secret ingredient was, but every time the answer was 'love' which was the stupidest thing Goro had ever heard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The office coffee was dark and disgusting, and Goro hated it, even more after trying Akira's. He already made his mind up to go buy a cup from the local cafe when he was free, or perhaps he could call Akira to demand he bring one, but that was an incredibly stupid idea that Akira would bring up until the end of time if he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Goro was making his way to his office to go look over case files, he couldn't help but notice quite a lot of his co-workers staring at him, he knew they were all up to date on the news so they probably knew about him and Akira. It was weird to think so many people were interested in his life, including the fact that his follower count kept fluctuating since last night, probably due to Akira. It's amazing how a few photos and headlines can make people show their true colors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro wasn't expecting to see Sae Niijima in his office when he walked in, he hadn't seen her for a few weeks, but she never usually came to see him. He worked with her when he was first given the job, it was a form of hands-on training which he actually enjoyed, Goro didn't share many cases with her now, but they still met up and had sushi from time to time. He made his way to his chair facing Niijima and placed his coffee down ready for their conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wasn't expecting a visit today Sae-san, what's the occasion?" He placed his hands in his lap and Sae raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't know you were dating Kurusu-Kun. I can't believe I had to find out through an article of all things!" Sae had a small smile on her face and was staring at him waiting for him to spill up information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, you see we- Wait, how do you know Akira?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's been friends with Makoto for a few years now." Sae continued speaking about how Akira knew Makoto, but Goro's mind was still frozen, he completely forgot about Makoto. Sometimes Goro wondered how he still had his job by how dumb he was sometimes. "-they even fake dated once. The story is actua-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They what?!" Goro couldn't control his tone, he knew it was sharp and harsh but he didn't seem to care at the moment. First Makoto was friends with Akira before him and she <strike>dated</strike> fake dated him first? Goro knew he was scowling and he really couldn't help it, he feared he would actually rip his gloves at this point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's no need to be jealous, it was years ago, and it was only so Makoto could help out a friend at school, you'll have to ask Akira about it." Sae's eyebrows were raised but her smile remained the same, threatening to even grow wider after seeing Goro's reaction. "Besides, Makoto has Haru, and Akira of course has you, there's no need to be jealous."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jealous!? I'm not jealous... I just... wasn't expecting it." Goro was definitely going to ask Akira about this when he got home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, you'll have to tell me about this another time, I'll even take you out for sushi, or is your boyfriend doing that for you now?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll never say no to sushi... No conveyer belt."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You drive a hard bargain, but fine, we'll go later next week, I should have some time off then. Try not to scare him away in the meantime."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll try, good luck with your case."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she left Goro dived straight into the case files he'd abandoned in the past few days and drank his disgusting coffee, he missed the taste of Akira's with every sip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't even half an hour later when Makoto Niijima barged into his office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You and Akira? Seriously?" She had a bewildered expression and her words had little bite to them, she sounded close to laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that a problem?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course not! I just never expected Akira to be into... ya know." She moved her hand in an up and down pattern like she was trying to wave him away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's that supposed to mean?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sweater vests." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not even wearing one today." He was going to wear his green one today but decided against it at the last second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, today but every other day you are. I'm not even here to talk about your weird obsession with argyle."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's wrong with argyle? I don't complain about you wearing business clothes everywhere."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What isn't wrong with argyle? Don't even bring my style into this, I at least wear clothes people our age where." Makoto pinched her eyes and moved towards where he was still sitting. "When did you get a motorbike?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did Akira tell you, or did you notice it outside?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's yours?" Makoto's shocked expression made a smile appear on Goro's face, he knew it was good by its reviews online, considering her expression, now he knew how good it really was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you expect anything less?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you free tomorrow?" before he could answer she continued. "Actually I don't care, noon in the car park tomorrow or you lose." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lose?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're going to race, I know a good track. If you don't show up I win, make sure you bring Akira."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I accept. What does the winner get?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Haru and Akira want to keep it a surprise, but you should start worrying about it because you're obviously not going to win." Makoto now had a dumb smirk on her face, which could even challenge Akira's dumb smirk. She was going to eat her words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine. Noon, I'll be there. Now get out of my office." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't have to tell me twice." She left with a swing in her step and forgot to shut the door which Goro now had to do. Truly annoying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Goro sat back down he decided that he would practice on his bike just in case. He was not going to be shown up by Makoto of all people. He took out his phone noticing a notification from Akira. Goro typed out a reply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[10:08] Akira</strong>: Hey! Good Morning!! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[10:11] Goro</strong>: You seem in a good mood this morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[10:13] Akira</strong>: I got a few new pics of Morgana in weird hats, I'll show you when you get back</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[10:13] Goro</strong>: I can't wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[10:14] Goro</strong>: What's this about a motorcycle race?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[10:14] Akira</strong>: Oh I forgot to tell you!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>            Akira:</strong> My friends saw the whole thing from last night and were curious about you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[10:15] Akira</strong>: Makoto decided she wanted to race you to see who is better</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>            Akira:</strong> When are you guys doing it? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[10:16] Goro</strong>: Tomorrow, at noon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[10:16] Akira:</strong> very wild west.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[10:16] Akira</strong>: I'm definitely coming, you better win!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[10:17] Goro</strong>: Have some faith in me at least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[10:17] Akira</strong>: Always!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[10:18] Akira</strong>: My friends already invited themselves sooooo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>            Akira</strong>: You finally get to meet them!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[10:19] Goro:</strong> Is Morgana coming?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[10:19] Akira</strong>: Yes! I want you to meet the bastard!! You can bond over sushi!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[10:19] Goro</strong>: Our tastes are equally refined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[10:20] Akira</strong>: I can't wait for them to meet you! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>            Akira:</strong> fyi they think we're dating</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>            Akira</strong>: Anyway, have you decided on a place for us to go tonight?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[10:21] Goro:</strong> I have 2 places, and I'm pretty sure we can do both.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[10:22] Akira</strong>: I can't wait, when do you think you're back?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[10:22] Goro</strong>: Early evening hopefully, I'll text you when I'm on my way</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[10:23] Akira</strong>: I'm looking forward to it. ^_^</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro turned off his phone with a smile, tonight he would impress Akira with his dart skills, take him to the Jazz Jin, and then tomorrow he'll prove just how good he is. Oh, and he'll meet Akira's friends and impress them too. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will be their 'not date'.<br/>I appreciate all comments and kudos!! (I may not reply to many comments, but I do read them all! (Thanks for all the kind words!))<br/>My Twitter: https://twitter.com/epidobates</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Decorated Glasses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for the late update!<br/>I think we're around halfway now!<br/>EDITED: 08/12/20</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Goro didn't have a long list of things he liked, the list of things he loved was even shorter. However, now he could finally add riding his motorbike to the list of things he loved. It was so freeing, the wind in his hair (figuratively, of course, he was wearing a helmet, he wasn't that stupid) and the adrenaline in his veins. For once, Goro felt free. Well as free as he could be on an expressway with a speed limit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro also had time to think, he had been incredibly overwhelmed for the past week and it was all Akira's fault. Maybe if Akira didn't message him then this whole thing wouldn't have happened. But at the same time, Goro was enjoying himself, he finally had someone he could talk to. Well, he could probably talk to Sae-san, but she still treated him like a child, the other Niijima was just a no, they could barely manage a civil conversation after all. But with Akira, he could talk for hours and about anything, just like they did over text. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was also one of the many things Goro was thankful for, Akira was a real person. It was always a worry in the back of his mind while they messaged, that maybe he was being trolled or used, thankfully that wasn't true. There was something about Akira that made Goro feel something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he hated it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hated how easily Akira could make him smile, make him blush, make him turn into a copy of one of his own fans. But, he only had a few days left with him before he could gather all his evidence against Shido and finally take him down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The goal Goro had been working towards was finally in his grasp, he could finally gain revenge for his mother and himself the right way. Goro smiled at the thought of how angry his father was the last time he saw him, it was just after the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh fuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro thought Akira was joking when he mentioned it before the restaurant, but they actually kissed... and it was perfect. Goro couldn't say it was exactly what he was expecting for his first kiss, and for it to be from his fake boyfriend of all things. There was something between them, and Goro didn't want to assume anything yet. However, that's the part that really got him off guard, their entire relationship so far was supposed to be fake, so why did it feel so real?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> ------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro got back an hour later to a cup of coffee made by Akira. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So how was work? Solve any murders?" Akira finally joined him on the sofa after what Goro would describe as harassing his birds. Goro had been swiping through messages on his social media apps for the past 10 minutes, a lot of them had been congratulating him on his relationship, some thanking him, saying how he inspired them to come out to their family and friends, which made him smile. He chose to ignore the messages completely degrading him as a person, it made him feel sick at how society still took offense to something so small. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Funny. Believe it or not, most of my work consists of paperwork." Goro put his phone down and turned towards Akira. "Enough about me, how was your day? I don't believe it's very fun sitting around here all day." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought I would check out my new 'celebrity status' online." Akira had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face, whilst doing the most exaggerated quotation marks with his hands, which made Goro return with his own smirk. "I'm now known as your mysterious lover!" Akira's smile only grew wider and wiggled his eyebrows. "Our kiss is even on the front page of three magazines!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Three huh." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't forget the tones of articles online!" Akira's arm fell onto Goro's knee as he took a large sip of his lukewarm coffee. "Do you think that's enough to piss off your dad?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh please, he was pissed the moment he saw us holding hands when he opened the door." Goro almost forgot that they were doing this to piss off his father with everything that happened during the past few hours. Akira's smile faded a little and his hand retracted into his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The kiss wasn't really needed then was it?" Akira's gaze penetrated his coffee cup. Goro was confused, very confused, and then it hit him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not completely... But it worked wonders..." <strike>on me</strike> "to piss my father off. I really must thank you Akira." <strike>Maybe with another kiss?</strike></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's fine, we made a deal didn't we?" Akira moved his fingers into Goro's which he must have automatically placed on Akira's own legs. "We should get going... on that date you mentioned."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A date?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, the two places you wanted to take me?" Akira pulled them both up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yes! How good are you at darts"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I used to be good but I haven't played in a while, go easy on me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Never." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They exchanged smiles as they left hand in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have got to be kidding me!" Akira's voice was the loudest Goro had ever heard it thus far. "Kichijoji!? Do you know how many times we could've run into each other?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It truly is fate then." Goro squeezed their hands together as he pulled Akira into Penguin Sniper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Honey, no! If you frequent this area as much as you've told me then it must be impossible that we haven't been here at the same time at some point!". Akira had a dumb shocked expression on his face which made Goro smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're probably right, but there's no point dwelling on it now, come on let-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But Goro! We could've been playing billiards together this entire time! Not just on some dumb app."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're only calling it dumb because I kept winning." Goro paid for their entry (using more of Shido's money) and moved them to the empty dartboard near the bar. "How about 701 to warm up?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"To warm up!? Are you crazy? That's like the hardest one! I'm only used to 501 at the worst." Akira's shocked expression was like fuel for Goro's smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you giving up already? We only just got here Akira, I already paid for both of us." Well, the Prime Minister was paying, but Akira didn't need to know that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay fine, just don't expect bullseye every time okay? I'll go first." Akira made his way to the dartboard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro was impressed by the time Akira finished his turn. He was able to score two bullseyes, which Goro hadn't been expecting by the way Akira was doubting his own skill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was pretty good honestly, however, I will show you how it's done, I don't miss." Goro walked to the side of Akira and gave him a high-five like he had seen the other group of people doing. However, he was met with Akira's stifled laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What was that? Was that... a high-five?" Akira's laugh finally broke out once he saw Goro's posture stiffen. "Oh my god, Goro... have you never high-fived anyone before?" He was met with silence and an accompanying three bullseyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's just continue with the game, I do want to get to the Jazz Jin after this, the singers coming in." Goro was met with Akira's hand up in anticipation, he eyed it for a few moments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on Honey, don't leave me hanging." Akira's smile was almost infectious, but Goro held off and clapped their hands together again. "It's not that bad, it's kinda cute actually." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just throw the dart already!" Goro knew he was blushing by this point, he concluded that Akira had the natural ability to make him flustered at any time, hopefully, he would become resistant to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their game was finished 20 minutes later, they ended up going twice after missing 701 the first time. Their second turn was much more successful as they were able to get the points down to 0. Goro urged them straight to the Jazz Jin after, promising him a game of billiards when the singer wasn't there, to which Akira easily agreed to. Goro ordered them both the owner's recommendations as they took a seat in the center of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can definitely see why you like it here so much." Akira's voice was warm and smooth and perfectly melded into the song being played. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do come here quite often, haven't you ever been in?" Goro took a sip from his colorful and decorated glass. Definitely alcoholic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah, too expensive." Akira took a sip of his own drink, a smirk on his face. "Plus, I've never had a cute guy invite me here until now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, that's a shame." Maybe this was the option Goro was hoping for, or he was just making assumptions, but he knew there was something between them. Their conversations and actions were way too natural to be faked, anyone would've slipped up by now, or Akira was just a good actor... He doubted it. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with Akira because of his own dumb feelings. He'll just follow Akira's lead for now. "I actually invited a cute guy here tonight, hopefully, he enjoys himself as much as I am."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, he's making this very worthwhile." Akira's grin was intoxicating. Goro felt his hand get squeezed under the table, he tried to fight his blush by taking another drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm, how about we enjoy the music for now?" Goro knew his blush was definitely visible through his makeup, thankfully Akira didn't comment and instead clinked their glasses together and leaned back in his chair to enjoy the music.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was around an hour later when the singer left. Goro only just finished his third drink, whilst Akira was on his fourth. Goro was a lightweight, he must've gotten it from his father, he was struggling to walk to the door after getting up, he was almost being carried by Akira, which wasn't helpful since the other boy was also struggling to walk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were on a train 15 minutes later, heading back to Goro's house. The train itself was quite empty compared to how stuffed it was on the way to Kichijoji, that didn't stop them from sharing the same seat. As soon as Akira took a seat Goro collapsed onto him almost in the same way a cat would. Akira assured him a few times throughout the night that he was able to handle his alcohol quite well, Goro was incredibly thankful for this, as he was struggling to keep his eyes open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro could feel Akira's arms rubbing up and down his hips in a slow and steady way, it was relaxing but incredibly chilling, he heard a few whines escape his own lips. They stayed like that until they got back to Goro's house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro was less dizzy by the time they made it back, they both made it upstairs into his room. Akira sat him up on the bed and left the room, he came back a few minutes later with a spare set of clothes, probably from his suitcase.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For tomorrow." Akira's look was paralyzing in the best way possible. He drew the curtains and turned the light off and came crashing onto the other side of the bed and turned on the desk light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We shouldn't do this Akira, at least not while we're both drunk." Goro was undoing the buttons on his shirt, which were taking forever to undo, whilst Akira took off his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Goro, Honey, we're not going to do anything, I promise. I wouldn't do that while drunk, while we're sober, however, hoo boy." Akira had taken his jeans off while talking and dove under the covers. "Come here, let me help." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira's fingers moved in a hypnotizing way, undoing each button swiftly. Goro's breath caught by the time he made it to the bottom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"While we're sober?" Goro's voice was a whisper compared to Akira's much louder voice. He moved off the bed to take off his own pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, If we both want this, of course, we obviously need to talk about it." Akira pulled the cover over them once Goro got in. They sat there in their boxers for a second before Goro let out a huge exhale. He felt as though he had been holding it since the first time he saw Akira. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck yeah." Goro finally allowed himself to relax, and his eyes met Akira's shocked but sweet expression. "Fuck yeah to both of those." They both laid down into the bed and Akira turned to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please don't tell me you sleep with your gloves on, it wouldn't be the strangest thing I've seen you do, but wearing them to bed is a bit much." Akira was giving him the same sly smile he had while they played darts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I almost forgot I was wearing them." Goro slid them off and placed them on his dresser, and turned back to see Akira's smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should take them off more, I like your hands." Their hands were instantly woven together. Goro couldn't stop himself smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For you, I just might." It was almost instinct, the way they sealed the gap in front of them with their lips. Goro once again felt his entire body reboot, he was suffocating in the taste of coffee and the sticky taste of alcohol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It lasted a few seconds longer than their first kiss but was more affectionate, probably due to the fact they weren't surrounded by people watching them, but Goro liked it just as much as the last. Once they parted, Akira's face moved towards his neck, planting a few kisses there before moving away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I should wait, we need to talk first." Akira stroked his cheek and reached behind him to turn off the lamp. He lay back into the pillows almost immediately and threaded their hands together once again. "You can still say you don't want this, I won't take it personally."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want this, don't doubt that." Goro heard Akira's soft sigh and felt his hand being moved up to the other boy's lips, it was quick but Goro loved it. "Let's talk in the morning, my alarm will wake us." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira's breathing slowed into something more steady, and Goro's own followed suit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Night Crow." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"G'night Joker."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He squeezed their hands together before his own eyes closed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hoo boy...<br/>Goro meets the other thieves next chapter, but he also has to figure out what feelings are.<br/>Here's my twitter: https://twitter.com/epidobates</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A New Begining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry, I left this 5 months, I promise I'm gonna finish this fic. <br/>Every past chapter has been edited (mainly the grammar and adding timestamps to messages)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Goro was warm, too warm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel the weight of the expensive duvet on top of him as well as an unknown mass emanating heat next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was also the smell. The undeniable smell of coffee he couldn't ever forget. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro tried to sit up to get his bearings, but was quickly stopped by an object he could only describe as an arm pulling him back into place. This was the last straw, he finally decided to open his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was met with the unmistakable form of Akira, whose eyes were still closed and breathing too relaxed to be considered awake. And that's when it hit him: he was in bed with Akira, in his embrace even. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't stop himself from blinking as fast as he could to test if he was still in some weird dream or not and to try and stop the lights from hurting his eyes. But it was undeniable, Akira was next to him, with his hair breaking a record on how unruly it was and his eyes, a metallic grey and staring right into his own- oh fuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The arm around him loosened and made its way to the other boys mouth to conceal what Goro could see was a yawn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh hey, 'morning Goro" Akira murmured after his yawn and rolled over, pulling the duvet over him and letting out a content sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Morning Aki- No wait!" He couldn't stop his arm from grabbing the boys shoulder and pulling him to lie on his back, in which he was met with a small groan. "Don't tell me you don't see what's going on here!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was met with Akira's eyes opening and scanning him slowly, until they landed in the centre of his face. He was instantly met with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Goro, you have freckles! Why have you been hiding them" Akira's voice was a few pitches higher than normal as his hands flew towards Goro's face. He could only bat them away in retaliation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The- stop with the hands already. They make me look unprofessional, so I cover them." He finally got out after a few tries, and instinctively rubbed at his cheek to try and rub them away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh, Goro no! I think they suit you, you need to stop covering them up." Akira pulled his hand away from his face and stared at him with a soft smile. It almost made him forget the situation they were both in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You really think so?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, it'll really add to your grimace" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh shut up, anyway we need to talk about what happened last night" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But Goro it's way too early, it's like 8am or something crazy like that." Akira's smile turned into his usual neutral expression, but his eyes still had a playful streak in them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro reached for his phone on the nightstand and was met with a few emails as well as the time. "It's almost 11 actually. We must have slept through the alarm I set"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Crazy." Akira groaned and propped himself up on his arm. "We didn't do anything before you asked. You were pretty drunk, are you okay? I can go get you some water or something if you need it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now that you mention it yeah." It felt like a small drill in the back of his skull, and the lights practically burning him, he had been an idiot not to realise what it was sooner. "There should be some paracetamol in the bathroom" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira nodded and left to the bathroom taking the warmth with him, Goro felt a pang in his chest at the thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro brought his hands to his face and groaned, after bringing attention to his hangover he couldn't stop feeling how painful it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When releasing his hands from his face, he was met with Akira practically chugging his own glass of water at the end of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s yours.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro grabbed the two tablets and glass of water, dropping them both in his mouth and taking a quick swig. By the time he finished Akira reclaimed his spot on the bed next to him and pulled the covers back over his legs. He put his own glass down and turned to face the other boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this the part where we talk about what happened?” Akira’s voice was relaxing to his own ears, but the statement was laced with a seriousness Goro rarely saw from Akira. The question was followed by a nervous laugh from the other boy, as his hand rubbed the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...What are we Akira?” Goro was shocked to find the voice that penetrated the silence to be his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you saying that in the philosophical sense or the relationship sense, cause I really can't tell with you sometimes.” Akira’s smile with the statement made himself smile, as he proceeded to hit Akira in the ribs with his elbow. “Hey! That hurts!! Anyway fine, do you want to make this a real relationship?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence was killing him, this was exactly what he wanted right? He was only hesitating due to the absurdity of Akira saying it with a straightface. But being in a relationship was exactly what he had been doing for the past few days, right? And he hasn't felt this good in anyone else's company for quite a while. He thought about it a bit more and had no reason to say no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry… I shouldn't have assumed, you were drunk, of course, it didn-”. He cut off Akira’s words with a swift kiss, once again tasting coffee on the other boy's lips. If Goro couldn't say yes then he could show it. The kiss lasted a few seconds until Akira had to pull away to breathe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that a yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you fucking idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And their lips met again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the morning was hectic, mainly due to the fact Akira kept distracting him every few minutes. But they finally both got dressed and ready for the race. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The race.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He really had to win this, not just for his pride but for Akira. Goro felt a rush of adrenalin in his heart just at the thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was too late to turn back now, it was too close to noon. He passed Akira the helmet he got him and they made their way to the car park at his work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“AKIRAAAAAAA” They only just entered the car park when he heard it, the squeal of a teenage girl. So Akira’s friends were already here.... That meant he was here too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro heard Akira’s chuckle behind him as well his arms squeezing him a bit tighter. He waited for Goro to park before he jumped off though, placing his helmet on the back of the bike and ran to his friends, Goro lagging behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro made it just in time to see Akira in a big group hug, he decided to wait until it was over, and placed a hand on his hip. His eyes never left Akira’s form. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a few minutes before Akira left the hug and pulled Goro towards the rest of the group by his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is... my boyfriend, Goro Akechi, better known as Crow.” Akira gestured towards Goro, almost showing him off to the group. Goro decided to wave to at least counteract the silence in some way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s lovely to meet you!! You're going to lose the race” The pink one said with a smile on her face which still hasn't broken since they arrived. “Oh! I’m Haru Okumara by the way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't long before the rest of them approached him and greeted him. He finally turned towards Akira who had his hand on his shoulder the entire time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So where is he?” To anyone else, Goro’s question would’ve sounded ridiculous, but Akira instantly ran towards the bag Ann (“Please call me Ann!! No one calls me Takamaki.”) was carrying on her shoulder. He ran back with the bag in his arms and Goro was finally greeted with the bastard himself, Morgana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana was as fluffy as the pictures make him look, as well as the snide look on the cat's face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don't tell me he’s part of the Mona fan club.” The yellow one he couldn't remember the name of grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Mona-chan’s adorable, he deserves a fan club.” Haru said, probably still smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree! We can use the paintings Yusuke made of him, it'll be easy.” The ginger girl, Futaba cheered, patting Morgana on the head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, doesn't that mean we’re Mona’s fan club?” The yellow one, once again grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it really matter? Let's just get on with this race.” Makoto turned towards her bike and left the group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro just stood there, stroking the cat in the bag, he wanted to pet Morgana ever since Akira sent the first blurry photo of the cat, it made him feel complete. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll treat you to some sushi when you win.” Akira pulled him into a one-armed hug and took the Mona-bag out of his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll hold you to that.” Goro squeezed Akira’s hand and went off towards his bike. He was interrupted whilst getting his bike by Makoto's voice next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I've sent you a map of the track we’re doing. Futaba made it, I've never been around it, so your excuse for losing won't be that i already knew shortcuts.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You misunderstand, I don't plan on losing.” with that he started moving towards the exit to the car park, which they already decided was going to be their start and finish line. He loaded up the map on his phone and got ready on his bike to wait for Niijima. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay!! You guys have 15 minutes total, whoever gets back here first wins two tickets to Destiny Land paid by the loser!” Futaba yelled in front of them both with two tiny checkered flags in each hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait… Destinyland????</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready..Set…..GO!!” Futaba screamed while running out of their way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully Makoto was as shocked as he was, and he was able to get a head start.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winning a race and then taking Akira to Destinyland sounded perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s showtime.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all the kudos and comments (I read them all and really appreciate them ^_^)<br/>I have no idea when the next chapter will be, but it definitely won't be as long as the wait for this one.</p>
<p>Twitter: https://twitter.com/epidobates</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>